Lost Memories
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Jack Frost finally found out who he is and starts reciting memories from his past. But one day, an old enemy named Farah Snow, the dark winter spirit, shows up again and puts Jack in a coma. But while like that, he finds himself back as his old self of...Jackson Overland.
1. ONE

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

The moon was high in the sky, as it made the snow covered ground glow like a neon light. Kids of all ages were just starting to get into their beds to snuggle in for a long winter's nap, while the boy who caused the snow was flying through the sky. His shaggy white hair and blue hoodie blew in the breeze. His smile big with a sparkle in his eyes as he saw Sandy's dream sand floating through the air and going through the windows to the kids and adults alike, giving them sweet dreams of sugar plums and fairies. Christmas wasn't that far away, but it was still December 19th. So it wasn't entirely time for those dreams of Christmas morning. But still, Jack Frost liked those dreams.

As Jack flew through the sky, he noticed a girl with long red hair cascading down, stopping in the middle of her back, and wearing nothing but a green dear skin mini-dress with dark brown or black accents, and no shoes, sitting by the pond he remembered well.

"Who is that? And why is she sitting out in the cold?" He asked himself, knowing fully well that she wasn't a Winter Spirit like he was, and was about to go talk to her when he noticed the Northern Lights shine through the sky, making the young Guardian sigh as he flew towards North's workshop, not knowing that the red-haired girl saw him fly away, and smiled.

"We'll meet someday, Frost." She said as she looked back at the frozen lake. "If not, North will most likely make us meet." She giggled at her own joke, before hugging herself with a wince as she felt herself getting colder and started shivering. "Maybe it's time for my winter wear." And with that, she stood up and left the area to head home.

XXXXXXXX

Bunny hopped into the workshop through a hole in the ground, carrying a basket of hard boiled eggs while Tooth flew in with sugar free candies. Sandy just brought hot coco mix for the yetis to make, where as North brought cookies of all shapes and styles.

"Thank you all for..." North began before he saw that their youngest Guardian hadn't shown up yet. "Where's Jack?"

"I'm here!" Jack yelled as he flew in and landed near the fireplace. When he noticed that, he quickly stepped away from it, making Bunny scuff.

"Hi Jack." Tooth said with a smile.

"Hi. What's up?" Jack asked as he walked up to them.

"Annual Guardian Christmas Party." North said with a 'ho, ho, ho' following afterwards.

"Oh that." Jack began. "I was never invited to those."

"That was before you proved you could be serious about being a Guardian." Bunny said bluntly as he took one of the cookies North brought.

"We're getting ready to plan it right now!" Tooth said with excitement.

"And you want me here?" Jack asked surprised.

"Of course! You are Guardian now." North retorted, making Jack smile at them before he sat down at the table they had set up. Sandy gave a thumbs up to Jack with his own smile before getting back to work.

"So, I was thinking we have live performance this year." North began as he took a hard boiled egg.

"Live performance?" Jack asked confused.

"Yeah! You'd be surprised. Some of the spirits out there have really great voices." Tooth said.

"Really?" Jack was surprised by this. He didn't know that some spirits had more than one talent. True, he could dance like no other, and pull pranks like a pro, but to sing? He'd have to see it to believe it.

"Why don't we get Oracle to perform?" Bunny asked as he wiped his face from cookie crumbs.

"Oracle!? I'm not sure." North said.

"Oracle who?" Jack asked as he was making an icicle in his hand.

"Do you really want to know her surname, mate?" Bunny asked. "Because you'll freak."

"Unless it's Black." Jack said in return as he continued to create icicles.

"Good thing it's not." North began. "It's Moon." At this, Jack stopped in his tracks and look up in surprise.

"Moon?" He asked out of shock.

"Yeah." Tooth stated. "Oracle Moon, Daughter of the Moon."

"Whoa. I didn't know Manny had a daughter."

"We didn't either until 2 years before you were chosen." North said smiling before the light of the moon hit the ground, revealing a shadow of a girl, with poofy hair and a scarf tying it in place.

"Farah?" Tooth said to herself out of surprise.

"Farah Snow...she's returned."

"Farah Snow!?" Jack asked out of shock to hear someone had a name like his.

"Yeah. But she isn't all about fun, Jack." North began.

"She's all about death and destruction." Bunny finished for the Wonder Guardian. "Who do you think causes a lot of the accidents in the world that kills a person or more?!"

"Oh wow." Jack said quietly as he felt the air get colder. He wasn't doing it and normally he wouldn't feel it. But this time, it was more chilling and fear striking. He wouldn't do something like that. So it had to be one other person...

"Missed me, Guardians!?" A voice spoke up in the air as black ice and snow swirled around in one place and then bursted throughout the room, leaving a red eyed girl in its wake.

Her hair was black and poofed a bit in the back, with a white scard/headband tying it in place. She had a white crop top turtleneck with a black mini-skirt and white boots on her feet. She also wore icy blue lipstick.

"Farah." North began angrily. "What are you up to this time!?"

"Well isn't it obvious, Nikki?" Farah began as a sharp black ice sword appeared in her hand. "My time to be believed in has come."

"You only want death in this world!" Jack yelled to her. "People will fear you, like Pitch!"

"Don't compare me to that bafoon! He's nothing but a pathetic weakling!" Farah yelled before she swiped Bunny's boomerang out of the way and shot ice at them, only to hit Jack first, sending him to the wall behind them, and having him black out. The last thing he heard was the Guardians calling his name.

"JACK!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Jack?"


	2. TWO

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

"Jack?" A sweet voice spoke up into his ears, making him open up his eyes and look over to see a little girl with short brown hair and adorable brown eyes, standing by an opened bed room door made of oak wood.

"Flee?" Jack stated surprised and under his breathe as he sat up in the bed.

"Come on! Dottie is waiting!" Flee exclaimed with a smile before running off to the living area.

"Dottie?" The young boy said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed he was in. "I know that's a nickname for Dorothy."

"Right you are!" A motherly voice spoke up this time, making him look up and see a beautiful young woman with the same brown eyes and hair as Flee. She held a smile that could light up the night and chase Pitch away for good.

"Mom?" Jack said as he stood up. He hadn't seen his mother for 305 years. He had forgotten what she looked like until now.

"Morning, Jackson." She said smiling before throwing him his brown vest. "Now get ready. Dorothy isn't a very patient girl." She had then walked away.

"What is going on here?" Jack asked as he noticed a mirror in front of him and immediately saw brown hair and eyes with color to his skin again. "How am I back in 1712?" He had a lot of questions that needed answered. But for right now, he was going to play along with this dream. It had to be a dream. Sandy had be playing with him. But then it hit him...

"Farah...she did this." He said as he put on his vest over his white shirt. "She attacked me and sent me back here. I know she did."

"Jack! Hurry up!" Flee called again, making another female in the living room giggle. He recognized that giggle. He had heard it since he was 6. But he couldn't remember who she was.

"Maybe I'll remember when I see her." He said as he walked out of his room and saw the back of a ginger-brown (more brown than ginger) haired girl with a purple skirt and black flats.

"There you are!" Flee yelled with excitement, making the girl spin around with her hair and skirt fanning out, now revealing that she had a black strapless top attached to the skirt and white blouse underneath. Her eyes were a beautiful royal blue and her skin was gorgeous tan white. It was a bit pale, but not by much.

Jack felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at her. She was beautiful and could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every minute passing.

"D-Dottie?" He stuttered out as the girl smiled at him.

"Hey Jack." She said.

"Now be careful out there!" His mom said as she walked out of the kitchen and gave them a basket of food before walking up to Jack and whispered in his ear. "Don't be afraid to ask her."

"Ask her what?" Jack whispered back as Dorothy and Flee walked out of the house.

"For her hand in marriage!" His mom yelled when the two girls were out of ear shot.

"What!?" Jack yelled in response out of shock.

"You've been wanting to ask her for days now...ever since Easter!" His mom said.

"I...I have?" Jack stuttered out of shock and fear. He didn't even remember Dorothy or who she was! How could he ask her to marry him if he had no clue who she was!?

"Jackson, are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I...I'm fine. I just...feel nervous is all."

"Nerves are good." His mom said smiling. "It means you care. But if you're not ready to propose to her right now, you don't have to."

"Yea, I think I should wait a bit."

"Yeah. I mean you are only 17." His mom said as she walked him to the door. "You can wait a little while."

"Thanks, mom." Jack said smiling, as his mom winked at him before letting him go out into the nice sunny day.

"Aura!" Another woman's voice spoke up making Jack look at his mom and another lady starting to talk.

"Aura?" He said to himself before the three of them walked through the woods and to a clearing near the little pond he remembered oh so well.

"What a beautiful end of November day." Dorothy said smiling as she laid out the blanket with Flee's help.

"It's usually windy on days like this one." Flee said.

"Yeah." Jack said as he placed the basket in the center of the blanket and sat down next to Dorothy.

Flee went to sit next to them as well when she noticed as 9-year-old boy, which is how old she was, with his messy blond hair, hanging out with his friend, and blushed. Jack saw this and looked over, seeing the young boy playing with a friend and smirked as he looked over at Flee again.

"Who is that?" He asked making the young girl look at him, still blushing.

"Oh, uh...just Charles." Flee said as she sat down in front of Dorothy and Jack.

"I see." Jack began. "Why don't you go ask if you could play with them?"

"Oh, no...I-I couldn't." Flee stated as she opened the basket to get a sandwich out.

"Why not?" Dorothy asked with the same smirk on her face.

"Be-because..."

"Flee..." Jack began, making her look up at her brother again. "...just go see."

Flee took a deep breath and stood up before running up to them. Charles looked at her and smiled as he nodded to her to come play with them. She smiled back as she waved to Jack and Dorothy before running the rest of the way to play.

"Aw...her first crush." Dorothy said smiling.

"Yeah." Jack replied smiling as well. "I didn't know she liked someone."

"Yeah, same."

Just when he wasn't expecting it, Dorothy leaned into Jack, making the rebellious teen blush out of surprise.

"This is nice." She said. "Just you and me. I missed it."

"Ye-yeah. Me too." He stuttered as he slowly put his hand on her arm and grinned. _This feels right._ He thought. _It's like we fit each other just right._

XXXXPRESENT TIMEXXXX

Jack was laying on a bed, out cold, in one of the spare rooms at North's workshop. His staff leaned up against the wall next to him, as a young looking woman sat in the bay window seat, looking out at the snow, with fear painted on her face.

"Hang in there, Guardians." She said as she looked over at the sleeping Jack. "Jackson will be there soon."


	3. THREE

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

North banged on a wall with all his might but found it to be in vain as it wouldn't break or budge. He was trapped with the other 3 thanks to Farrah in a place that Pitch wouldn't even know where. It was fear riding, to say the least.

"Oh, I sure hope Jack's okay. He wasn't budging when we saw him last." Tooth said like a worried mother as Sandy made a sphere of sand, having it glow so they had light.

"I'm sure he's fine." Bunny began. "Oracle is with him right now."

"Thank the Moon he sent her. Otherwise, we'd be dead probably." North said as he sat down next to Tooth and sighed. "I have a bad feeling though."

"A bad feeling about what?" Tooth asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That Farah might actually win this time."

XXXXXXXXXX

Oracle stood up from the bay window and walked over to Jack's sleeping form, her long snow blond hair flowing behind her as well as the icy blue gown she wore with a star design on the skirt. She sat beside him and messed with his white hair, with a loving touch before sighing and looking out the window again.

"Please, father...wake him up."

XXXXJACK'S COMA DREAMXXXX

Jack smiled as Dorothy was eating her sandwich, which made her smile as well out of confusing. "What?" She asked after she swallowed a bit.

"Nothing. It's just...I never knew anyone more beautiful." He said, making the young blue-eyed girl blush.

"Oh, Overland. You are such a charmer." She said as she continued to eat her sandwich.

Wow...that's weird to hear again. He thought as he saw Flee playing with Charles and smiled. "He reminds me of someone."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Dorothy asked as she started cleaning up a bit.

"You wouldn't know him," Jack answered as he looked at her again. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Uh, Jack, we've been friends since we were 6 and 7, and we just started going steady last month." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, I know. I just...I like hearing you talk about yourself."

"Okay, what's wrong? You're acting different, not like how you used to act."

"I'm fine! I'm still the rambunctious 17-year-old who likes to pull dumb pranks on people!" Jack said smiling. "I just want to hear you talk." Dorothy looked at him confused for a bit before giving in to his request and sighed.

"Alright." She began. "I'm 16-years-old and singing has always been my passion in life. That and, hanging out with you."

"That last one is a given. But I remember you do sing a lot. Like a princess." Jack said, trying to sound like he remembered her. It was weird though. He recognized her, but she wasn't ringing any bells in his head at the moment. All he knew is that she was his girlfriend in 1712 before he died. So there had to be something in her hobbies that would trigger his memory.

"Yeah!" Dorothy giggled at his remark before going back to cleaning up. "I still sing randomly around the village."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But it's fine. I don't mind doing that sort of stuff." Dorothy smiled some more as she put the dirty plates and utensils in the basket before getting Flee's lunch ready for when she was hungry. "I've always found it soothing when I sing."

"Same," Jack said smiling as well. "Mind letting me hear it?" Dorothy looked back up at Jack for a moment before letting a grin creep its way on her face as a couple little blue birds flew through the sky and landing on the tree branch next to them. She looked at them with wonder as her smile lit up her face, making Jack see why he started liking her in the first place.

 _"I wonder/I wonder..."_ Dorothy began to sing, making Jack's grin fall into stunned. He heard this voice before. Let alone the song as well. _"...I wonder why each little bird has a someone/to sing to/sweet things to/a gay little lot/melody/I wonder/I wonder/if my heart keeps singing/will my song go winging/to someone/who'll find me/and bring back a love song/to me."_

 ** _XXXFLASHBACKXXX_**

 ** _Jack, as Jack Frost, was walking in the beautiful summer forest of Burgess, trying to get up the courage to head back to the North Pole, when he heard a sweet voice singing in the distance._**

 ** _"I wonder/I wonder..." The voice was beautiful and grew louder and louder as he walked down the path, seeing ahead of bright rose red hair. The girl's back was facing him, but he recognized the green dear skin strapless dress clearly._**

 ** _XXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXX_**

Jack, now back in 1712 again, stared at Dorothy for a long time as the two birds flew away from them. Is she the girl I saw before Farah attacked? He thought as she looked back at him with a smile. He smiled back at her took her hand into his, making her bite her bottom lip out of being nervous.

"You still got it." He said before he pulled to him and kissed her, making her gasp at his touch, but still kissed him back.

"Why do your lips feel so cold?" She asked after they pulled away in a hushed tone. "They usually aren't."

"Guess it's colder out here than we thought it was." He played off, making her giggle at him as a flurry swept around them, making it hard to see passed Dorothy's head. But he didn't care as he leaned in and kissed her again.

XXXXPRESENT DAYXXXX

Oracle was standing by the globe now, trying to pinpoint where Farah took the Guardians when she saw a beautiful red rose form on the ground next to her. She looked at it for a moment, before grinning and looking behind her as a young girl walked out of the shadows. She had bright crimson red hair and teal green eyes...with a green dear skin dress on.

"Hey, Oracle. Manny told me you were asking for me." She said sweetly. "How is he?"

"He's fine, sweetie." Oracle began as she walked up to her. "I see you put on your winter wear."

"Frost made it snow early." She answered. Her winter wear was still her green dear skin mini-dress but with black thick tights on underneath it with green lace up boots. She had a black thermal long sleeve shirt underneath the strapless dress and a short dark brown or black poncho like coat over top of it.

"I know he did." The young Moon Spirit sighed as she looked up at the moon again. "I think he's trapped in the past right now."

"He's back in 1712? How?"

"We don't know. But this might be good...for you."

"Why would it be good for me?" The girl asked confused. Sure she had all her memories of her past life, and she knew Oracle did too. But it was still surprising to hear what the young spirit of the moon said in return.

"Because he'll finally remember you...Dorothy."


	4. FOUR

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

Jack woke up in the snow in 1712, but found himself with his head in Dorothy's lap while she read a book with one of her hands on his stomach. He grinned at the sight of her reading, as he took her hand. The one that was on his stomach, making her look down at him and smile herself.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." She teased with a giggle. "Nice nap?"

"Yeah...now that I know you've been here." He said with a smirk, making Dorothy giggle at his remark.

"Still a charmer to me, even after you proposed!" She declared, making Jack's smile fault and sit up some to look at her.

"I proposed?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course. But refresh my mind?" He said back, making the young girl giggle at him again, with her left hand going on her mouth that showed a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a snowflake on her ring finger.

"Well, you took me to our favorite spot, right out that way by the frozen pond." She began with a smile on her face. You could tell she was happy about her wedding day to come after the new year in 1713. "There were icicles everywhere, on every tree! Just hanging there. It was beautiful. And you told me that if you had the power, you'd cover the whole town in icicles just for me."

"I said that?" Jack asked with a chuckle. His brown cape had fallen over his shoulders as he moved up a bit more.

"Yeah, you did." Dorothy answered smiling excitedly. "But anyway, as I was staring at the beauty that is winter, you had snuck the gesture of getting down on one knee. I spun around, and you just blurted it out. 'Dorothy Ivy Aldridge, will make me the happiest prankster in the world, and marry me?'. You're face held hope and fear mixed into one." Jack grinned at the story of how he proposed, for that sounds like him. "Now how could I say no to a face like that?"

"That made me happier than any prank could." He said as he kissed her.

"Jack!" A young voice called, making the happy couple pull away from their kiss and looked over to see Flee standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, Flee?" Jack asked, knowing fully well what she was about to do. She squealed and ran up to him, hugging them both out of excitement.

"You have no idea how happy I am!" She yelled with laughter, which made the two proposed teens laugh at the little 9-year-old's antics. To be quite honest, Jack was happy too. It was another memory he had forgotten about that finally resurfaced.

But in this moment, the rest of them came to play. He remembered Easter with Dorothy and Flee, as well as his mother. He remembered Thanksgiving with Dorothy's family mixed in with his. He remembered Christmas, how she had given him the cape he was wearing now and some new ice skates. He even started to remember when he was 7-years-old.

 ** _XXXFLASHBACKXXX_**

 ** _Jack, at 7, ran through the town, with his mother Aura right behind him. They were in the market place, getting some food for the house, when Jack bumped into a young girl with ginger-brown hair and royal blue eyes. She wore a cute little purple dress and black flats where as Jack didn't have shoes on, since it was Spring time in this memory._**

 ** _"Oh, sorry." He said smiling, making the girl look at him, with a smile as well._**

 ** _"It's okay." She said._**

 ** _"I'm Jackson Overland."_**

 ** _"I'm Dorothy...Dorothy Aldridge."_**

 ** _XXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXX_**

Jack smiled at the fact that he remembered everything finally. Now he felt like he could live on as Jack Frost, feeling complete about his life. Except for the fact that he didn't remember ever marrying Dorothy.

"I have a request!" Flee said with excitement as she let them go.

"What is it, Flee?" Dorothy asked with a giggle.

"Let's all go ice skating! I've always wanted to ice skate!" This made Jack's smile fall and have it be replaced by that of fear and worry. He realized what day this was. It was the day he died, while saving his sister from the cracking ice.

"Oh, I wish I could go. But I can't unfortunately." Dorothy said with remorse. "I have to start planning the wedding. But maybe your big brother will take you?"

"Please, Jack?" Flee asked, with hope in her eyes. Jack saw this and sighed. If he really did go back in time, he couldn't change history. If he did, he probably wouldn't become Jack Frost in the future. So, he smiled at Flee and nodded his head yes, even though he knew what it meant for him.

XXXPRESENT TIMEXXX

North sat there with the others, feeling sorry for themselves, since there was no way out of the dome, or cave, or whatever they were in. Bunny was starting to lose hope of ever seeing Easter mornings again, or seeing the beautiful moonlight in the skies. It was starting to seem like nothing was going to come and rescue them.

"Aw..." A sinister voice began as a swirl of black snow and ice rose in the corner and then disappeared, leaving Farah in its spot. "...are we all missing freedom?"

"Let us go, Farah!" Tooth yelled with some spunk.

"I'd rather not do that." Farah said with a smirk. "After all, if I'm to win and get Jack out of the way...I need you guys here."

"Why do you want Jack out of the way?!" Bunny yelled like an overprotective uncle of their youngest Guardian.

"He's in my way!" Farah yelled. "He's been in my way for over 300 years!"

"You've been around for a while now though." North said confused. "Not even 300 years."

"HE PROMISED ME HE'D NEVER LEAVE ME!" She screamed as a flurry started to float around her. "HE PROMISED!"

"Hey! Hold up!" Jack's voice echoed in her ears before she made herself disappear from the Guardians' sight.

"Who was she before she was Farah Snow?" Tooth asked as she pulled out a list quickly and looked at all the names of the children she had collected teeth from until a name that she had forgotten about for years popped out. "Oh, my; moon." She said, making them all look at her with concern. "I know who Farah really is..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know if I can help, Oracle." Dottie said as she was sitting on the bay window seat in the room Jack was laying in. She saw how peaceful he looked while asleep. It reminded her of when they were alive and he'd fall asleep in her lap.

"You're the last hope I can think of, Dottie." Oracle said as she took Jack's hand. "He needs to wake up, and the only way to do that, is if you speak to him!"

"He doesn't remember my voice!" Dottie yelled. "How can I speak to him if he doesn't even remember me yet!?"

"I'll see you later..." Jack's voice filled the air, making them look at him. "...Dorothy."

"Looks like he does now." Oracle said with a smirk.

"But, Oracle...!"

"I know...you're scared." Oracle began. "But Manny thinks this will be a good thing for him. He'll wake up, we'll tell him Farah has the Guardians, and we'll go save them."

"But what if it doesn't work. What if he stays asleep and Farah wins?"

"Dorothy...stop. You're letting Pitch win. You're starting to fear for your old fiancé's chances of waking up."

"Well do you blame me!? I haven't seen him in over 300 years! I didn't even know he was still alive until North told me about Jack Frost!"

"I didn't either until 5 years ago, when he was chosen." Dottie looked at Oracle with surprise. She knew she had her memories, but she didn't really know who Oracle was in her previous life. It was kind of mystery to all of the Spirits in their world. "You should have seen my face...when I found out that my oldest child was still alive." At that, Dottie's eyes widened with surprise and shock.

"Mrs. Overland? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Miss Al...I mean Meadows. It's me."

"I...I can't believe this."

"Died from a broken heart...after losing Jackson." Oracle smiled as she looked down at her former son laying there. She saw that he was sweating a bit now, looking scared about something. "Jackson?" She called, making Dottie look at him and run to the other side of the bed.

"He's remembering his death." The young female spirit stated as she took his hand from Oracle, her engagement ring from 305 years ago still on her ring finger left hand. "Jack...dear...wake up. It's me...Dorothy Aldridge." The young nature spirit began, before taking a deep breathe and tightened her grip on his hand. "Please...come home to me."


	5. FIVE

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

Jack was in his old room, grabbing his new ice skates from the bed frame, when he spun towards the mirror and immediately saw himself as Jack Frost again.

"I'll see this form again soon." He said with fear lacing his voice. It was like this dream was turning into a nightmare. He couldn't believe that he was going to die and most likely relive his rebirth, knowing that all these old memories would leave once again.

He sighed in sorrow as he went to leave to go ice skating with Flee, only to stop at the sound of a sweet girl's voice, calling for him.

 _"Jack, dear..."_ The voice began, making Jack look around his room, trying to find the source. _"It's Dorothy..."_

"Dorothy?" He whispered to himself before looking back at the mirror and seeing the girl with bright red hair from before the attack standing there. "Who are you?"

 _"I'm Dottie Meadows, but to you in 1712, I was known as Dorothy Aldridge."_ Dottie answered with a grin. _"I'm so glad you can hear me."_

"How are you doing that?" Jack asked surprised as he looked at the image of Dottie in the mirror.

 _"No time. Jack, you have to wake up. The Guardians need your help!"_

"What? What's going on?"

 _"Farah took them. She won the battle and took the Guardians to her secret hide out that no one knows about."_

"Dang it." Jack muttered. "How long have I been sleeping?"

 _"A couple of days now."_ Dottie answered as a tear fell down her cheek and a swirling snowstorm started go around Jack and the mirror. _"Jack...please...come home to me."_ And after those words, everything went white.

XXXPRESENT TIMEXXX

Farah walked through the woods of Burgess, by the frozen pond Dottie was at earlier. She stared at it with remorse and sorrow in her eyes, like she was grieving something, or someone, that was once there.

Her eyes were holding regret as she turned away from the pond and stopped when she saw glowing yellow eyes in the shadows, just staring at her like she was prey for the predator.

"Pitch Black...I see you've found me." She said with now no emotion showing in her eyes.

"Indeed I have, Farah Snow." Pitch said as he walked out, with that creepy smile on his face. "You are looking well."

"What do you want, Pitch?" The Nightmare King could tell that the young snowstorm spirit was impatient at the moment, knowing completely well what her plan was.

"Alright, fine. I'll cut to the chase...I want in." The Boogeyman said as his smirk fell, making his face look more serious than it was earlier.

"You want in on what?" Farah asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know what."

"Yeah, well you can't." Farah began. "I work alone. And if I'm mistaken, you tried to ruin Jack Frost! So no! You can't be in on the plan!"

"I thought that's what you were doing?" Pitch asked with his smirk returning.

"Heck no!" Farah yelled as she spun around to look away from Pitch and back at the pond, frozen over with God's ice. "I want him to remember. I want him to remember everything. And the Guardians were only in the way of me doing so."

"What does he need to remember, darling?" Pitch said, which made Farah fume at his pet name for her. She was over 200 years old, he was way older. There was no way in death that she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me darling. It sounds nasty coming from you." She began as she spun back towards him. "And two...I'm not telling you!" She quickly swiped her hand in the air, making a swirl of white snow and black ice towards Pitch. "Now LEAVE ME!" And with that, Pitch was swept up and taken away, as Farah looked back at the pond, with her fury dying down now, and being replaced with remorse and sorrow.

"Jack...please remember."

XXXWITH JACKXXX

Jack opened his eyes and sat up quickly as he looked around. He was still in the 1700s, but he didn't know what year now, since he noticed his staff was in his hand. He looked down from the tree branch he was perched on, seeing the frozen pond below him, and saw his reflection. He was Jack Frost again, but he was still wearing his white shirt, brown pants, and the brown cape that he died in.

"At least I didn't have to relive my death." He said with a sigh, before hearing the crunching snow in the woods, making him look over and see Dorothy walking towards the pond, wearing all black, with a black cloth on her head, and a look of sorrow and sadness painted on her face. "Oh no...I remember this day." He said with fear in his voice.

"Oh, Jackson...Flee still misses you after a whole year of your death." Dorothy began as a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, with her left hand, showing her engagement ring still on her finger. "And so do I. But I think I miss you more."

Jack grinned with remorse before he heard a little bark coming from a tree. He sighed in defeat as she looked up by the tree she was standing by. "Oh dear!" She called as she took off her black cape and hood and started climbing. "Hang in there, little puppy. Help's coming." She said, as Jack looked away from the scene. He couldn't watch his old fiancée die before him again, when he already remembered this day from the get go. Granted, he didn't remember her at the time she did die, but still. It was hard to watch the first time.

"Here you go. Come here." Dorothy said as she quickly placed the dog on the snowy ground, letting spin in a circle out of excitement. "Good..." She was about to say when a crack was heard, and before she could look up to see what was going on, the branch broke. She screamed as she fell to the ground and hit her head on a rock near by, hard, leaving blood in its place and laid their motionless.

"Dorothy?" Flee's voice spoke out, making Jack wince while still looking away from the scene, as snow and ice started swirling around him again.

 _"Remember now?_ " Farah's voice spoke up, making Jack look around out of surprise.

"Farah?" He asked. "What have you done with the Guardians!?"

 _"Nothing. I just needed them out of the way for a while."_ Farah began. _"I just needed you to remember."_

"Remember what?!" Jack yelled angrily.

 _"This..."_ And with those words, the storm dissolved, and showed a grown up Flee with a little boy by her side. He looked like Flee, with his hairstyle in the same way as Jack's. But he had green eyes instead of brown.

"Mommy...?" The boy began.

"Yeah, David?" Flee asked. She looked like she was at least 18 or 19, maybe 17, with a ring on her left hand.

"Flee?" Jack was surprised to see this as she was finishing up on shopping for her household.

"...what was Uncle Jack like?" The little boy asked, making Flee stop and look down at him. She smiled as she knelt down to his level and looked into his eyes.

"Your uncle was fun. He always wanted to see people smile, and he'd always smile himself." Flee began, making Jack grin with a nice feeling inside is chest, like he realized he made a difference with his little sister. "He also saved my life when I was stuck on breaking ice at the age of 9."

"Is that how he died?"

"Indeed, sweetheart." Flee said still smiling. "He was my guardian."

At those words, Jack's grin fell, as the snowstorm started to swirl again. "Flee!" A male's voice spoke up, making the young mother look up to see her husband run up to her and their son.

"Charles, what's wrong?" Flee asked.

"The storm is coming sooner than I thought! You need to get home now!"

"Charles?" Jack was shocked at this knowledge, knowing that they were childhood sweethearts.

"Oh, shoot. Okay. David, you go on with your father. I'll be home shortly." Flee said.

"Okay, mommy." David said as he ran off alone towards their house.

"Are you sure you don't...?"

"Charles, I'll be fine. We need food for the house and I can't stop now." Flee said. "I'll be home soon." And with that, she pecked Charles on the lips, before he ran off after his child, right as the storm grew bigger around her and Jack.

"Flee!" Jack called out to him as the storm whipped through his already messy hair. "Flee, go home!"

"AHHHH!" Flee's scream was heard over the blizzard before a loud crash was heard, making Jack run through the blizzard quickly and see Flee, motionless under a fallen roof.

"No...NO!" Jack screamed as the storm went wild in the wind. "I remember, Farah! I remember!"

 _"Just wait, Jack...just wait...because you don't remember what happened next."_ Farah's voice spoke up again, making Jack look over at his sister's body before noticing the moonbeam hitting her just right. Her now long brown hair was turning black, and her skin turning a paler white, as the wind blew the debris off of her quickly, like it was nothing.

"Flee?" Jack walked closer to her, before she jerked a bit, making the young winter spirit jump back, as she began to sit up some, with the storm falling a bit, but the wind was still blowing through Jack's hair and hers. She looked up with her eyes showing curiosity in them...and showing that the once brown orbs she used to have were now red. Jack backed up some again out of fear and surprise, now knowing what was going on.

"Farah?"


	6. SIX

A/N: I rewrote the ending of this chapter so it would make more sense. I was going to end it at Chapter 7. But now I think I want to keep going. If you have any ideas, please let me know. Thanks, God bless, and have a Merry Christmas!

 ** _Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

"Jack?!" Dottie called out of fear as she squeezed his hand a bit tighter, while Oracle stepped back some. "Jack, wake up! Jack!"

"Jackson, please," Oracle said as a tear fell from her eye, before feeling the air grow colder. She looked over to the shaded area, seeing some black ice spreading across the floor like a snake.

Farah's on her way. She thought to herself, when all of a sudden, Jack woke up with a gasp and cough as he sat up quickly, breathing heavily.

"Jack!" Dottie yelled as she hugged him from the side. "Oh, thank the Lord you're okay!"

"Dorothy?" Jack spoke up as the young nature spirit let him go and smiled.

"You remember."

"I also remember your death, hon." Jack grinned. "Saving a sweet little puppy from a tree."

"Oh...yeah...Flee was mad at me for a while that day."

"Yeah, about her..." Jack began to say when Farah appeared from the black ice in the shade.

"Hiya!" The storm spirit smirked.

"Farah...!" Dottie began before Jack got out of the bed and looked at the black haired girl standing right in front of him.

"Flee?" He asked, perking up Dottie, but Oracle just grinned with content.

Farah looked at him, with no emotion on her face at all. Her red eyes continued to glow for a small minute before they turned to an icy blue color, and she smiled.

"Hi, Jack...it's been a while." She said before running up to him and hugging him with so much force, they almost fell back on the bed or floor.

"Oh my gosh! Flee?!" Dottie yelled as she ran around the bed and got a hug from the little girl she helped raise a bit.

Oracle smiled at the scene before her, seeing Farah, or Flee, and Jack finally reunited, and with Dottie in his life again. If only he and Farah knew who she was.

After a while, Jack noticed Oracle standing there, with her icy blue eyes and long white hair, wearing a pale blue form-fitting gown with stars going down her left side, and a crescent moon tattoo on her right wrist.

"You must be Oracle," Jack said as Farah looked over and grinned.

"Indeed I am, Jack," Oracle said smiling.

"I feel like I'm in the presence of fame here," Jack said smiling back as he grabbed his staff from the wall.

"Same here, dear."

"You look familiar," Farah said as she was swirling her hand in the air, having little sparkles appear in different colors. The colors of the Guardians.

"I get that a lot, sweetheart," Oracle answered as she went to turn around to head to the globe room, when Jack noticed the small scar on her forehead, by her hairline.

"Wait!" Jack called, making Oracle stop and look at him with surprise and worry as Jack walked up to her. "That scar...my mom back in 1712 had that same scar."

"Oh that's right, she did!" Farah yelled as she could hear North and Bunny arguing in the Globe Room.

"Jack...Flee...there's something you should know..." Dottie began to say as Oracle grinned. Maybe they should know. Manny wouldn't mind. Besides, he let Farah tell Jack who she really was. So he should let her tell him.

"What?" Jack asked as he looked at Dottie.

"It's so good to see you're okay..." Oracle began, making Jack look back at the Moon spirit again. "...Jackson."

Jack's eyes widen when she called him by his full name, before looking closer at her. His heartbeat quickened as a tear fell down his pale cheek. His family was still with him. "Mom?" He asked, making Farah perk up now.

"Yes, my baby boy," Oracle said with a smile as well. "It's me."

"I-I can't believe it." Jack began as he took a step back. "Mom." He smiled as he hugged her, with her hugging him back. "I thought I'd never get your loving hugs again."

"Well, you thought wrong." Oracle smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

"Mommy!" Farah yelled as she ran up as well, gaining a hug from her as well.

"Oh, my children." Oracle smiled as the argument grew louder out in the Globe Room, making Jack chuckle with Dottie beside him.

"I think we should go stop the fight before fur is all over the place," Dottie said.

"Race ya!" Jack yelled as he ran out of the room and towards the Globe Room, making Dottie smile.

"I missed that." She said before running after him, with Oracle and Farah walking behind them.

"I noticed Dottie still has her engagement ring from Jack," Farah said with a smile.

"Yeah...she's still in love with him," Oracle answered with a smile plastard on her face, as she walked in to the Globe Room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Out in the woods, Pitch stood up from the ground, with a shake of his head. After the blow he got from Farah, he was out for the longest time. He was just starting to wake up when he heard the giggle of a woman by him.

He looked over and saw a girl with navy blue hair, pale skin, and wearing an all navy blue outfit. Her eyes, however, were a bright red color.

"Beaten up by a girl, huh?" She said with another giggle following afterwards.

"Who are you?!" Pitch asked as he slowly stood up from the ground.

"The name is Indigo Azul." The girl said as she pushed herself off of the tree she was leaning against.

"Never heard of you."

"That's because I'm an expert at keeping myself hidden." Indigo began, smirking. "I was heard something fall out here and had to come. To my surprise, I found the Boogeyman in my own front yard."

"Sorry, not sorry, to intrude on you then." Pitch glared at the other spirit, before a blue sand wolf ran out and growled at him.

Pitch stepped back a bit at the sight of the animal before Indigo made him dissolve with a swipe of her hand in the air.

"You see, Pitch...I'm just like you." She began as she made a swirl of blue sand hover over her palm. "You could say I'm the Queen of Fear, myself."

"Really?" Pitch was now intrigued by the young girl's abilities and her passion for fear. She was like a dream girl, or a nightmare girl in his case. She was a perfect fit to help him take down the Guardians once again.

"Indeed." Indigo started up again. "So, what do you say, Mr. Black? Partners?" She asked as she had been in front of him now with a hand out, ready for a shake.

"Partners?" Pitch began as he took her hand. "More like...allies."


	7. SEVEN

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

It was now December 24th and all of the children in the world were going to sleep for Christmas Eve night, waiting for Santa Claus to come and give them gifts for being good boys and girls.

North was a busy mess with getting last minute details done before putting on his iconic red suit and got in the sleigh. Dottie watched the yetis getting the bag packed and put on the sleigh with Farah by her side as Jack walked up beside them.

"I thought the elves made the toys," Dottie said curiously.

"And packed the sleigh," Farah added as a little elf ran passed her feet.

"We just let them believe that," Jack whispered as North got into his sleigh. "Good luck, North!"

"You want ride, Jack?" North asked as he grabbed the reins.

"Nah. I'll stay here. Besides, isn't the party tonight when you get back?" Jack stated, making North smile at the youngest Guardian.

"Good reason to stay." He said. "See ya soon, kids!" And with that, North was out of the cave area, right as the clock struck midnight.

"Come on!" Farah said with a smile. "I have something for you, Jack."

"Me?" The winter spirit questioned with surprise. He really wasn't expecting anything from this once villain. Sure, she was once Flee Overland, his baby sister, but he just found out who she was now. He really didn't think she'd have something for him.

"Yeah!" Farah exclaimed. "I mean, it's been a few days now and I wanted to get my old brother a gift." She had started running off towards the party room, making Dottie giggle at the young snowstorm spirit's antics.

"She still acts like a 9-year-old." She said as Jack looked at her for a moment. His smile lit up his face as he watched her. She was playing with her fingers out of being nervous, but what he noticed when looked at her hands, was that she was playing with her engagement ring by pulling it off and putting it back on.

"Hey..." He began as he took her hand and looked at the ring. "...you still have it."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Dottie said as she smiled. "When I was created I didn't know where it came from. My memories were gone."

"Same," Jack said back as he looked into her eyes.

"Then, Oracle showed up and gave them back to me. I remembered everything after that...and I never took it off."

"I wish I remembered you sooner."

"Jackie, it's fine." Dottie began. "You were busy being Jack Frost and having fun. But I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't eager to see you again."

"You knew I was Jack Frost?"

"Well yeah. The moment I heard about the rambunctious Winter Spirit who pulled pranks, I knew it was you." Jack chuckled at Dottie's remark as she smiled in return. "Some things never change."

"Same with you, hon," Jack said before hearing Farah's voice beyond the door.

"Guys! Come on!"

XXXXXXXXX

Farah ran into the party room and went straight for the big tree. She ran behind it quickly as Jack and Dottie walked in as well, with Tooth and Bunny just staring in curiosity at the young girl.

"What's up with yer sister, mate?" Bunny asked Jack as Farah yelled out.

"Found it!"

"I think we're about to find out," Jack answered as Farah ran up to him and handed him a small blue box with frost patterns on it and a cute white bow in the center.

"This is for you." She said as Jack hesitantly took it from Farah's hands. He looked at her for a moment as she nodded for him to open it with a smile.

He took a breath as he took off the lid and saw a silver necklace in the shape of a circle, with a snowflake in the center, inside the box. He stared at it for a moment before noticing a hinge on one side of the charm, making him wedge his fingernail inside the circle and open it.

Inside was a black and white photo of the little boy he saw with Flee the day she died in his memories.

"That's David," Farah said, making Jack look up at her with surprise. "David Jack."

"Your son?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Farah answered. "He was a lot like you. Pulled pranks and had fun."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Well, a thank you would be nice." Farah sassed, making Bunny chuckle at the remark.

"Yeah, thank you! Thank you!" Jack said as he hugged her. "Also, mind telling me what his last name was?"

"Oh, that's easy." Farah began as they pulled away. "It was Bennett." At that name, Jack froze, looking back up at Farah.

"Bennett?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. David Jack Bennett."

Jack was in shock at this new knowledge of his nephew. No wonder little Charles looked familiar. He thought to himself before he smiled at his sister.

"Say, there's someone I want you to meet, Flee."

XXXXXXXXX

Snow was falling down outside, as a 14-year-old Jamie Bennett sat on the porch in his backyard. He smiled as the flakes touched his nose, leaving a cold sensation going up his entire body. It was refreshing, to say the least.

He looked up at the sky, after hearing sleigh bells chime through the air, and saw North flying high up in the midnight sky. He smiled knowing he would be coming soon.

"Jamie!" An all too familiar voice called, making him look over and see Jack flying up to him.

"Hey, Jack! Merry Christmas!" Jamie said smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Jack said as he landed near the boy, with Farah not far behind. "How has your holiday been with the new dad?"

"It's been nice. My step-father is actually pretty cool." Jamie said with a grin.

"That's good."

"Hey, Jack?" Jamie asked as he was looking passed Jack now.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the girl with you?" Farah's eyes widened as did Jack's with surprise.

"You can see me?" She asked as she walked forward some.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"My name is Farah Snow, Spirit of Snowstorms." Farah began as she knelt down in front of his sitting form. "I was once Jack's sister when he was alive."

"Really?" Jamie asked shocked. "That's so cool! I actually have a sister as well! Her name is Sophie."

"That's a really pretty name," Farah said smiling as a tear fell from her eye.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked with worry.

"Nothing. It's just...you look a lot like my husband."

"I do? Well, my mom did say I have the same look as our ancestor Charles Bennett."

"That was my husband," Farah said. Jamie looked at her for a moment as it clicked in his head who Farah could have been.

"Wait...that would mean your my four or three time great grandma."

"Indeed I am."

"And that means, Jack is..."

"Part of your lineage as well." Jack chimed in smiling.

Jamie smiled with excitement before jumping on Farah, giving her a hug of joy, which caught the young Snowstorm Spirit by surprise. She smiled more before giving a tight embrace that grandma would their grandchild.

Jack smiled at the scene before he felt the cold dead stare of fear hit his neck from behind. He looked over at the pond not that far from the house he was at now and saw a sand made wolf looking at him with glowing yellow eyes. He knew that sand creature like he knew his ice. But it was blue, not black. So who could it have belonged to?

Farah had just pulled away from the hug Jamie gave her, when she felt a chillingly and scarily feeling run down her spine. She knew this feeling anyway. "Jamie, I think you should get to bed." She said as she looked around.

"Yeah. You're probably right. I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" Jamie retorted making Jack grin at his friends eagerness.

"Of course, sweetheart." Farah said with a sweet grin on her own face. "Now go to bed."

"Okay. Night Jack!" Jamie began. "And night grandma." And with that, he ran inside his house. Farah smiled at the name he called her. Grandma...had a nice ring to it. But soon her happiness melted away when she remembered why she sent the young boy away. She leaned over to Jack and whispered in his ear: "We have to go."

And with that, Jack took out a snow globe and said the location quietly before smashing it on the ground, and then hopping inside it with Farah, not knowing that Pitch was watching the whole time.

"This is going to be fun." He said evilly.


	8. EIGHT

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

Jack was sitting on the couch in the Globe Room with Bunny and Tooth not far from him. He looked at the fireplace, feeling the heat almost scorch his face, which caused him to move over some on the couch, away from it. Being the personification of ice and snow, the fire was his enemy.

"Jack Frost!" A very angry voice spoke up, making him look over and wince. It was Oriana Heat, the Spirit of Summer. Obviously, she and Jack didn't get along very well, and Dottie sensed that at the door.

"Oh boy." She as she fixed her crimson red curly/wavy hair a bit.

"Hey, Oriana! How's summer been for ya?!" Jack asked nervously as Oriana walked up to him and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared daggers at him before giggling.

"Sorry. I can't stay mad when it's Christmas." She said as Jack stood up from the couch confused.

"So, we're good for the day?" He asked with his usual grin, only to get a smirk back from the young Summer Spirit.

"How about...the rest of next year. My present to you, Mr. Frost." Oriana said as she curtsied with her golden gown.

"Oh please!" Jack protested, which made the young girl giggle again. "Also, I'm not used to seeing you in a gown."

"Don't expect it often, Frost." Oriana began. "I only dressed up today because of Christmas."

"Same!" Farah called out as she slowly walked in wearing her gown of a pure white dress with some black accents here and there, with Oracle not far behind her.

Jack looked over immediately and was in awe as the young snowstorm spirit walked up to him. "Wow...you look great, kiddo." He said with a smile.

"Oracle helped me out with this." Farah began. "You should have seen the colors this was before."

"I bet it still would have been beautiful." Began Oriana with a smile. "But you look gorgeous, Snow."

"Thanks, Orie."

Just then, the jingle of bells was heard throughout the workshop, making Sandy wake up and jump/float in the air out of excitement.

"Come on, everyone!" Oracle called as she started walking towards the other entrance that Dottie was by. "The party is about to begin!"

"WHOO!" Farah yelled as she started walking with the Moon Spirit and Summer Spirit, while Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy walked out behind them.

Dottie looked over at Jack and smiled at his dopey look. She knew he was staring at her outfit for the party, which was a big skirted ballgown with green peplums on the sides and in front of the pure white skirt, a green top with white off the shoulders long sleeves that came to a point on the tops of her hands, a green choker around her neck, and a silver tiara on her head.

"Whoa..." Jack said as he walked up to her, with his staff in hand. "You look...beautiful."

"Thanks, Jack," Dottie said before she felt his cold hand take hers and lead her out of the Globe Room and to the Ballroom.

XXXXXXXXX

Indigo stood in the forest by Jack's pond, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest, as her face held no emotion at all. Just darkness surrounded her eyes as she stared at her reflection.

"There you are." Pitch's voice spoke up, making the young blue-clad spirit look to her right to see the Nightmare King walking towards her.

"Hello again, Pitch." She said smirking now. "Anything you found out that was interesting?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Pitch began as he walked up to her and leaned on the tree in front of her, her red eyes following his movements. "Looks like Frost has his sister back in his life."

"Really?" Indigo asked, intrigued. "And that wouldn't happen to be Farah Snow, now would it?"

"Indeed it is, Queen Fear."

"Oh, I love that name!" Indigo declared. "But that knowledge is perfect. Good work." Pitch just nodded towards as thanks before she pushed herself off of the tree and went towards the frozen over pond, smirking all the way. "Anything else?" She finally asked again, as she looked forward and saw Dottie, as her old self, laughing at a human Jack. Both were made out of her blue sand.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Pitch responded as Indigo swiped her hand and made the image dissolve.

"Because if his sister is with him again, then that means his best friend, girlfriend, and fiancé has to be with him again too."

"And how would you know this?" Pitch asked as he walked up to her with curiosity coming to his face.

"Let's just say...I had a run in with him back then." Indigo answered.

XXXXXXXX

North came into the ballroom, where all the spirits and Guardians were waiting, and smiled as they all yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Merry Christmas to you all, and to all the kids, GOODNIGHT!" North yelled back as everyone went berserk, which made Farah laugh with Oriana.

 **(SONG: "The Christmas Song" - Celtic Woman)**

Dottie had walked up to the microphone on the stage in the far back of the ballroom and smiled when the first person she saw was Jack, standing by the steps to the stage, smiling back at her.

 _DOTTIE: Chestnuts roasting/on an open fire/Jack Frost nipping/at your nose/Yuletide carols/being sung by a choir/and folks/dressed up like Eskimos/everybody knows/some turkey and some mistletoe/help to make the season bright/tiny tots/with their eyes all aglow/will find it hard to sleep/tonight._

 _They know that Santa's/on his way/he's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh/and every mother's child/is gonna spy/to see if reindeer/really know/how to fly._

 _And so I'm offering this simple phrase/from kids from 1/to 92/though it's been said/many times/many ways/Merry Christmas/to you._

Jack's smile widened as he listened to Dottie sing. It was like when they were in 1712 together, alive and planning to get married someday. It was like old times. It felt nice, and Farah could attest to that. She missed Dottie's voice too and was glad she got to perform right now.

 _What a great Christmas present._ She thought with a smile.

 _DOTTIE: A_ _nd every mother's child/is gonna spy/to see if reindeer/really know/how to fly!_

 _And so I'm offering this simple phrase/from kids from 1/to 92/though it's been said/many times/many ways/Merry Christmas/Merry Christmas/Merry Christmas...to you._

 **(End of song)**

At the end of Dottie's performance, everyone went berserk. Farah was clapping with excitement as Bunny whistled and Jack shot some ice up to the ceiling, making a bunch of icicles go around and sparkle in the lights of the room.

"Whoa!" Dottie said with a smile. She watched the icicles as the memory of her engagement entered her brain. It was just like that, only 305 years later and in a modern building. It felt nice and lifted her heart up in so many different ways than others.

"Jack puts nice touch to party...no?" North stated to Bunny, who just grinned and nodded his head.

Oracle smiled at Dottie's performance before she felt something calling to her, making her sneak out of the ballroom and go towards the Globe, where she saw the moon in the opened ceiling window.

"Father, is something wrong?" She asked as a hologram image of Indigo and Pitch appeared before her, making her tense up. "No...father, you have to send me to them so I can stop whatever plan they've hatched!" Oracle yelled but got no answer and the request wasn't granted.

She sighed as she looked at the hologram again and glared at Indigo with a fire in her icy blue eyes. "You will never win my son's heart...Agatha."


	9. NINE

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

The party continued on as slow music began to play in the background. Dottie walked around with a smile as everyone grabbed a partner and started dancing. Surprisingly, she saw Farah dancing with Cupid, who was a very well dressed man.

His pink suit was well kept as he moved side to side with Farah in his arms. Dottie was just waiting to see Jack storm up to stop them since it was his little sister. But instead, she felt his cold hand on her shoulder, making her look over at him, seeing his smile light up his face.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he held out his hand for her. She grinned at him as she slowly placed a delegate hand, and was lead to the dance floor.

Her hand was still in his as he spun her in a circle, making her big skirt fan out around her, making her giggle at his antics before he pulled her against his chest, her other hand resting on his shoulder and his other hand on her hip, making her take a deep breath as they started swaying side to side, with her head leaning on his chest and his on top of her head.

His cold temperature made her shiver a bit, but she didn't really mind it. Back when she was Dorothy Aldridge she loved the cold, and Jack knew that. She was always a warm blooded person, so whenever she got some cold air hitting her skin, she felt released from her heated prison.

"You know..." Jack began as Dottie looked up at him. "...we technically are still engaged."

"I guess you got that right." Dottie said smirking. She had a feeling what he was about to ask her.

"So what do you say? Marry me?" He asked, making Dottie smile at him and nod her head yes. Jack smiled back as she leaned her head against his chest again, with butterflies flying and swarming in her stomach as they shared their first dance since 1712.

Oracle walked in quickly and found North right away. He was by the cookies and milk, eating his face full, making the young Moon Spirit walk up to him and whisper into his ear.

He looked at her with surprise before nodding his head to Bunny and Tooth, and left. Tooth ran and got Sandy before leaving the party, while Bunny found Jack and Dottie, which made Jack look up to see Bunny, who just nudged his head to the door and then left himself.

"Uh, I have to go. Guardian duties." Jack said before he pecked her forehead and then ran off while grabbing his staff on the way.

Dottie watched for a moment before walking away from the dance floor and out onto the patio that was connected to the ballroom. Her smile was bright as she spun in a circle of excitement.

"Oh I can't believe this...I'm finally going to marry Jack." She spoke to herself, not knowing that a pair of bright red eyes were staring at her from behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack ran in where he saw the others all looking at Oracle who looked like she had a look of sorrow and fear, but of bravery and courage, all rolled into one.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" He asked as he walked up closer to them, making Oracle look up at him.

"Yes, sweetie." She began. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Sheila." Bunny said. "What's up?"

"It's Indigo Azul." Oracle answered.

"Who?" Tooth asked confused.

"She's..." Oracle took a shaky breath as she looked away from the Guardians, making Jack look at her with worry.

"Mom?" He began as he placed a cold hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Jackie." Began the young Moon Spirit as she turned back to the Guardians as Farah ran in with Cupid.

"Indigo Azul is the Queen of Fear." Farah's eyes widened at Indigo's name, knowing who she was.

"Is she Pitch's sister or something?" Jack asked before he noticed Farah in the doorway.

"No...but I fear she has become his partner in whatever she's planning." Oracle answered as the light of the moon shined on the ground, having it lift up a beautiful crystal. But this time, it wasn't blue.

The Guardian Crystal was a nice green color with vines coming up here and there, and then revealing Dottie in the midst of it.

"New Guardian!" Tooth exclaimed, happy that Dottie was chosen.

Then the crystal changed color to a pink color, as the vines fell off and were replaced with hearts as Cupid's form appeared.

"What?" Cupid was surprised to see that he had been chosen along side Dottie.

"Dottie and Cupid? 2 new Guardians?" Jack asked surprised.

"I've never seen this before. 2 Guardians chosen? In one night?!" North exclaimed with shock.

"Indigo must be more powerful than Pitch." Cupid chimmed in with his hands in his pants pockets.

"I guess so, mate." Bunny said with his arms crossed.

"Well, where is Dorothy?" Oracle asked.

"Last I saw her was on the dance floor." Jack answered.

"I saw her go on the balcony attached to the ballroom earlier." Farah said as Oracle's eyes flashed white and back. "Mom, something wrong?"

"Jack...get to the balcony...now." She said as Jack quickly ran. He saw the look in her eyes and knew something was up. So he ran with the wind carrying him, making him go faster as he zoomed through the ballroom and towards the balcony.

"Dottie!?" He called, but didn't see her or get an answer. He looked around for a bit before he saw something sparkle in the moonlight, making him look over and see Dottie's silver tiara on the ground. He quickly picked it up and looked around again with worry.

"Dang it!" He yelled out fear as Farah and the others followed behind him. "Indigo has to have her!"

"And that means that Pitch does too." North said with one of his swords in his hand. "We have to save her."

"No kidding!" Jack yelled as he brushed a hand through his hair out of fear and worry. He had just gotten her back...he wasn't going to lose her again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Indigo stood in the forest near her tree house, as she waited for Pitch to come down. Her plan was going well so far. She was able to get Dottie away from Jack to be able to grab her. Now it was almost time for Phase 2 of her plan to take action.

After a while, Pitch appeared besides Indigo, with his famous creepy smirk on his face. "She's been laid down on the bed. Now what?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"This..." Indigo began as her bright red eyes glowed a bright neon blue and she raised her hands in the air, letting a blue mist fly around her tree house and tree, turning it into a tower like Rapunzel's, and making it grow bigger than it was. It was almost the same height as the biggest tree in the forest she was in and had decided to stop there. Her eyes went back to their bright red color and the mist died down while she put her arms down to her sides.

"Let's have her live a fairytale for a while." Indigo said with a smirk.

"That's pretty impressive." Pitch stated as he looked at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. Jack was supposed to be mine by in time. Now's my chance to take him...even if I'm not myself."

"But, Indigo..." Pitch began as he took one of her hands, making her look at him with surprise. She had never felt a buzz like this touch before. It was cold, but lovingly warm at the same time. It made sparks burst in her gut as she looked into Pitch's golden eyes. "...do you really want someone who doesn't love you?"

"I-I'm surprised, Pitch." She began, not daring to release his hand. "The Nightmare King, t-talking about love."

"I guess Cupid got to me somehow." He said with smirk, making Indigo smirk at him as well.

"Oh really?"

"Really." And without warning, Pitch pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers, shocking her and making her jump at his touch, only to melt into his hold and kiss him back.

 _What's happening?_ She thought to herself. _This shouldn't feel right._


	10. TEN

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

Pitch sat on the couch in the high tower, seeing a sleeping Dottie on the couch, looking like a princess. He glared for a moment before looking out the window. He knew Indigo would be there soon and want to put Phase 2 of her plan into action. He had to find a way to keep her from doing that. He may have been evil, but now he knew how Jack probably felt when he found the young Nature Spirit.

"I never thought I'd say this..." He began as he stood up, hearing Indigo down below. "...but I need to stop her."

Indigo was at the window now, floating a blue sand cloud, before stepping in and making the cloud disperse. "Alright, you ready to see me as someone else?" She asked as she smirked.

"Darling..." Pitch began. "...you like fear, right?"

"Of course! Why?"

"Why don't we give Jack...some nightmares?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Oracle stood in the snow outside, looking at the moon in the sky. Her hands were folded, as she thought of a silent prayer for Dottie's safe return. She knew Indigo was planning something, but wished she knew what.

"If she had only walked to the Globe Room with him..." She said before feeling an all to familiar sense of fear go down her spine, making her spin around, only to see that it was Cupid.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Sorry to have startled you." He said as he walked up to her. "Jack sent me out here."

"I thought he was too busy with finding Dottie."

"He was worried." Cupid began. "He also said he didn't want to lose his mom, again, too."

Oracle smiled at Jack's concern before looking at the sky again. "I doubt Pitch and Indigo would want me too."

"That's what I said. But he insisted I checked on you."

"Okay." Oracle giggled at Cupid's remark before looking at him again. "So you and Farah..."

"She's nice." Cupid began. "Plus...she reminds me of my wife."

"You were married before you became Cupid?"

"Yeah." He said smiling. "But it wasn't long."

"Why is that?" Oracle asked with a grin as she looked back at the moon, letting her folded hands fall to her sides.

"She died in a big snowstorm when our son was only 7." Cupid answered, making the Moon Spirit cough on her own spit out of surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah. A roof fell on her and took her away from me."

Oracle's face said it all. She was stunned by the knowledge of Cupid's late wife. It really tugged at her heart like an anchor on a boat.

"Wow...that's terrible..." She began. "How'd you die?"

"I guess you could say I died in my sleep, knowing my son found love like I did." Cupid answered.

"That's how you became Cupid. Love was in your heart." Oracle added as Farah ran out to them.

"Mom! Cupid!" She called, making the two look at her. "Jack passed out!"

XXXXXXXXX

Jack was laying on the couch in the Globe Room, as Farah ran in with Oracle and Cupid.

"Jack!?" Oracle called before running up to his motionless form and took his hand as she knelt by him. "Jack, can you hear me?!"

"What happened?" Cupid asked as he looked at North.

"He was just talking when out of nowhere he just fainted!" Tooth yelled.

"Oh Jack...wake up...please." Farah said worried.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack woke up in a dark living room. No one was there and it was too quiet for his liking. He looked around for someone, anyone, to tell him where he was, until he saw Dottie, as Dorothy Aldridge, wearing all black.

"Dot...thank God." He said with a smile before her head shot up, showing him her completely black eyes, making him back up some. "Dorothy?" He asked as Dorothy all of a sudden created Pitch's scythe in her hand out of blue sand.

"No...no...this isn't real!"

"Oh it's real, Jack." Dorothy said with a smirk painted on her face, before she took a swipe at him with her weapon, making him jump back only to have a piece of his hair cut off. He looked at it on the floor, seeing that it was brown.

"Brown?" He looked back at the Dorothy with fear in his eyes, as his girlfriend stared at him with death.

"Long live evil!"

"NO!" Jack screamed as Dorothy went to swipe at him again, only to step back when black sand swirled around on front of Jack, knocking Dorothy away from them.

"What?!" Jack yelled as the black sand died down and showed Pitch in its place. "Pitch!? The heck!?"

"No time to explain." He began as he created his scythe in his hand. "Indigo wants to make you hers."

"Why should I trust or believe anything you say!?"

"Because I'm your only hope in surviving this." Pitch answered before he swiped in the air and hit Dorothy with his scythe, making her fall down and drop her own scythe.

Jack huffed at the idea of trusting the Nightmare King himself. But at the moment he needed help and Pitch was the closest thing to reality he had. So, he just sucked it up and trusted.

"Pitch, you idiot!" Dorothy yelled, not really sounding like Dottie, as her form changed into that of Indigo's. "I thought we were allies!"

"That was before I realized we aren't alike!"

"How so?!"

"You like snow...I don't!"

"Wait a minute..." Jack began as he looked at Indigo closer. He recognized her. His memories may have been hazy a little bit, but remembered her now. "Agatha? Agatha Miller?"

"So you do remember me."

"All I remember is that you once tried to get me and Dorothy to break up!"

"Wow...even alive you were evil." Pitch said, making Indigo growl at him before making a blue sand storm go around them all.

"Seriously, Indigo?" Pitch smirked as he touched the blue sand, turning it black and making an army of Nightmares behind him and Jack. "Forget something?"

Indigo glared at him for a moment before making everything go black. But for a moment, Jack caught a glimpse of a tower in the woods before fading.

 ** _XXXFlashbackXXX_**

 ** _A young blond haired girl ran through the streets of Burgess in 1712. She had just found out about Dorothy and Jack's engagement. She couldn't take it. Tears were flowing down her face like a fountain as she finally stopped by a tree in the dark part of the forest. She cried her eyes out as she leaned up against the tree and slid down to the forest floor, hugging her legs in the process._**

 ** _"I can't go on." She sobbed out. "I just can't. Please...just TAKE ME NOW!"_**

 ** _"NO!" A sweet male voice screamed up, making her look up at him, only to see a young man with deep purple hair and dark eyes that almost looked black, before hearing something break. She looked over and saw a big tree falling down towards her, making her scream out of fear before everything went black._**

 ** _"AGATHA!"_**

 ** _XXXEnd of flashbackXXX_**

Jack shot up on the couch in the Globe Room, making everyone breathe with relief. "Ow, my head."

"Well don't sit up so fast next time, silly!" Farah yelled. "Wait, don't let there be a next time."

"I'll try." Jack stated as he threw his legs on the edge of the couch, and looked at them all. "I'm fine. But I think I know where Indigo is keeping Dottie."


	11. ELEVEN

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

The moon shined bright as Oracle looked at it in the brightening sky. Kids were starting to wake up and were getting ready to open their presents from Santa, while some got ready for Christmas services at their church. Christmas was just about over and North was still a busy mess with helping his fellow Guardians find Dottie. They were all in North's crafting room, discussing what to do, while Oracle stayed by the Globe. Thankfully all the lights were still shinning bright on the globe, showing all the kids still believed in the childhood myths. She grinned as some of them twinkled before it fell, feeling fear rise up her spine.

"What a lovely sight, huh Oracle." The sinister voice of Pitch spoke up, making her spin around and look at him with surprise. "I'm sure you're thinking why I'm here."

"You got that right." Oracle said with venom in her voice.

"I've come to help defeat Indigo." He said as he walked towards her with such a regal baring, you'd think he was a prince in another life. His arms behind his back as he walked.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked with anger now showing in her eyes before feeling a cold breeze blow through, making her look over to see Jack standing there alone.

"Because he saved me in that dream, or nightmare, when I passed out earlier." Jack said, making Pitch smirk over at Oracle.

"Why would he do that?" Oracle asked as she stared daggers over at the Nightmare King.

"You know, can I ask that too?" Jack asked, curious to why himself.

Pitch sighed as he walked over to the fireplace and watched the fire dance on the logs like they rehearsed it. "Before I became Pitch Black, I was a general, named Kozmotis." Pitch began, making Jack's eyes widen at this knowledge. "I had a wife, and a daughter named Emily Jane. She was the light of my world...until..."

"Until what?" Oracle asked, surprised herself.

"Until fear took control of me. I'm a victim of it too. It's what made me like this, and my wife is long gone."

"What about your daughter?" Jack asked concerned. He never thought he'd be concerned about Pitch's past, but he was.

"She grew up to become, who we all know as, Mother Nature." Pitch answered as he turned around, seeing the Guardians there now, which made him sigh in defeat.

"We had no idea..." Tooth began with sorrow in her voice.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Pitch spat at them. "I've learned to live with the fact that, she no longer looks at her father with wonder."

"So?" Bunny asked as he flipped his boomerang in the air, catching it moments later.

"The point is, I know what it's like to be separated from those you love. I've lived that way my whole life."

"Can you show us where Dottie is?" Jack asked. He finally accepted the fact that Pitch might not have been all that bad after all. Boy, would it be something if he got to see his little girl again.

"I can. But I must warn, Indigo not only can use blue Nightmare sand, but can use magic." Pitch began. "She put Dottie in a deep sleep. I can't even find the counter spell!"

"Dang it!" Jack yelled out worry as he brushed his hand through his white hair.

"Wait...that's just like the story you told me about, Jack! That fairytale!" Farah yelled with excitement.

"What fairytale?" Jack asked as he leaned up against the control panel behind him.

"The one you read to me when we were alive! Sleeping Beauty!" Jack perked up at that title. Sleeping Beauty was also one of Dottie's favorite stories as well. He just remembered that as he pushed himself off of the control panel and looked at her.

"That's Dottie's favorite book." He said, as Pitch grinned for a short while. Seeing the light in Jack's eyes, he now knew what he was like. He cared for other, especially kids, he was respectful, and he was most of all fun. He also remembered having that same light in his eyes whenever he saw his wife and daughter.

"Remember how Briar Rose got woken up from her deep sleep?" Farah asked with hope, as Jack thought for a moment. His eyes lit up when it clicked in his brain.

"Take me to her, Pitch." He finally said as Pitch nodded to him.

XXXXXXXX

Indigo appeared in the forest near the tower, trying to calm herself down from the defeat she got from Pitch and Jack. She wasn't expecting him to turn on her like that. Especially since he even said they were allies. Now they were enemies.

"I'm such an idiot." She said as she made blue sparkles go around her fingers. "Never trust the Nightmare King. He'll betray you." And with that, she shot the sparkles down to the ground, turning them to blue smoke. It rose and circled around Indigo like a snake choking its prey. Soon it bursted in every direction and in Indigo's place was Dottie Meadows.

Her eyes were closed for a moment before she opened them to reveal them to be red instead of teal green and smirked evilly. "My original plan takes affect now." She said as she disappeared in blue smoke, not knowing that a deep purple haired boy had watched the whole thing.

"Oh boy." He said as his dark eyes showed concern for the Winter Spirit. But soon he saw Jack and Pitch flying in the air towards Indigo's tower, making the boy look at the tower, seeing blue sand wolves guarding it up in the air. "And this can't be good." He said as he ran out from hiding to warn them. "Jack!" He called making both the flying spirits stop and look to see the boy waving at them.

"Damien?" Jack said as he flew down to the purple haired man and landed on the ground with Pitch right behind him.

"First off, why the heck in all things holy are you working with Pitch?" The boy, Damien, asked with surprise.

"I'm surprised you don't like me. We are both dark people, you know." Pitch said with a smirk.

"I'm not all dark!" Damien yelled.

"He's helping me find Dottie. What's up?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Indigo has guard wolves in the sky. If you go there, you'll get attacked."

"Dang it." Pitch exclaimed. "I forgot...she's a little too smart for my liking."

"How do you suppose we get passed her wolf army?" Jack asked as he looked at Pitch.

"I could turn them into my nightmares, but she'll know if I do." Pitch answered.

"How?!" Damien yelled in surprise.

"She just knows, okay?!" Pitch yelled back. "I don't need the Spirit of Death questioning me at this moment!"

"I was just asking!"

"ANYWAY...!" Jack screamed, getting their attention. "...let's find a way quickly! I'm not losing Dottie again!"

Pitch sighed as he created a bunch of nightmares behind him and smirked. "Very well. Give me a few seconds." He said before flying off into the sky and towards the tower Dottie was in.

"I thought she'd know." Jack said with his thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of his nose.

"Change of mind." Damien said. "You know, I can see why Agatha's mad at Dottie."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because she took you." Jack looked at him before sighing in defeat.

"Agatha Miller was obsessed with me back in 1712." He began. "And when I announced to my mom and sister that Dottie and I were engaged, I knew she heard."

"She was broken." Damien said. "I was there when she died. And even though Agatha died and became Indigo Azul, she still held resentment towards Dottie, or in 1712's case, Dorothy Aldridge."

"Because she had me."

"Yeah."

"Stupid to still be obsessed like that."

"I know." Damien sighed as he made a sphere in his hand and threw to the side lightly, which made it grow bigger, to the size of a human body. The scene of Agatha Miller dying cut Jack to the core. He didn't know that's how she died. All he knew was that Dorothy told him she was dead and that was that.

"Wow...stupid lumbers, not knowing she was there." Jack said to himself.

"Keep watching, Jack." Damien said as the sphere grew a bit bigger, showing more of the scene.

"AGATHA!" A sweet female voice spoke up in the air before running in and kneeling down to the unconscious form that was Agatha Miller. Jack watched for a while before realizing who it was near Agatha. The scene had shifted then and showed who it was immediately as she yelled for help.

"That's Dorothy!"

"She's the one who found Agatha's body." Damien began. "But Indigo doesn't know that."

"Dorothy...she was trying to save her?"

"That's how your fiancé was, Jack. She saw the good in people and didn't expect things in return." The Spirit of Death looked over at Jack again as the scene faded away, as well as the sphere. "She's a good person."

Jack grinned at the thought of Dottie, when they were alive, helping others and doing the right thing. His eyes even lit up at the thought. "That's why I fell for her." With that, Pitch came floating back, with twice the amount of nightmares in his arsenal than he did leaving to fight.

"That takes care of that. But we won't have much time. She'll be back shortly." Pitch said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought you said it would only take you a few seconds." Damien smirked at his remark, making the Nightmare King glare at him.

"Shut up." He said before Jack flew off towards the tower and through the window, with Pitch appearing in the shadows alongside Damien.

The Winter Spirit looked over and saw Dottie, laying on the bed, with her hands folded on her stomach and her gown dropping off the side. She looked peaceful just laying there, and it also helped that her hair was a lot like Aurora's from Disney's version of Sleeping Beauty. She looked like the real thing. Only piece missing was her tiara.

"Dottie!" Jack called as he ran up to her, dropping his staff next to him and kneeling on one knee next to her. Her lips were parted some, like she was awaiting a kiss. He took her hand into his and held it to his chest.

"I'm here, Dot." Jack said with a smile. He began to lean in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was quick, but affective, for Dottie woke up with a gasp, making Jack smile with excitement.

She looked over at him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, making him hug her right back.

"You came!" She yelled with excitement.

"Of course I came." Jack said as he pulled away, but kept her in his arms. "I love you."

Dottie smiled as she leaned in and kissed him, with him kissing her back, for the first in over 300 years. And just like back then...they still felt sparks.


	12. TWELVE

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

North sat in the Globe Room as he looked at the globe in the center of the room. The lights twinkled with life as Oracle ran in with "Dottie" in Bunny's arms.

"North! We found her!" Bunny yelled as he sat her down on the couch in the Globe Room. North turned around and saw the girl before him. She was breathing heavily like she was just in a fight as her eyes flickered some. "She was in the snow outside."

"But Pitch said she was sleeping in a tower." North said with confusion tainting his voice.

"I was able to wake up. Her magic can't hold me." She said as her eyes flickered a bit, but stayed teal. "Where's Jack?"

"He went to get you, dearie." Oracle began. "He'll be back shortly."

"O-okay." 'Dottie' cursed under her breathe as she felt a blanket draped on her shoulders, keeping her warm from being cold, while Oracle walked away from the group.

She walked into an empty room and created a little white dove in her hand. "Go to Jack and Pitch. Tell them "Dottie" has appeared." The little dove nodded and flew out the window towards Jack and Pitch.

"I know, father." Oracle said as she saw the moon shining in through the window she was near. "I'll protect them."

XXXXXXXXX

Jack carried Dottie down to the snow covered ground as Pitch and Damien appeared by a set of trees as Jack set his fiancé down, before handing her her tiara.

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed as she put it on her head again and then fixed up any rips in her gown with her own magic.

"Glad to see you're okay." Damien said with a smile, making Dottie look at him and smiled back.

"Thanks." That was when she noticed Pitch and grinned at him. "Thanks for helping Jack and the others find me, Boo."

"Don't call me that." Pitch said with a monotone look on his face.

"What'cha gonna do if I said no?" Dottie said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing is what he'll do!" Jack chimmed in a little too excitedly. Dottie giggled at his eagerness before hearing a dove coo in the distance, making her look over and see the dove Oracle sent to them.

"What's that?" Damien asked as the bird landed on Dottie's hand and cooed to her like it was a human talking to someone. Thankfully, with Dottie being the Spirit of Nature, she understood it.

"A messenger dove." Dottie answered as she whispered to it and tossed it back up into the air so it could fly back to the North Pole. "And we have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Jack asked.

"Indigo is at North's workshop...disguised as me."

"Oh crap." Pitch said under his breathe. "I forgot about that part of the plan."

"To do what!? Trick me into marrying her instead of Dottie?!" Jack yelled.

"Precisely."

"Well, I would have known it wasn't Dot!" Dottie looked up at him with surprise in her eyes and joy in her smile.

"You haven't called me Dot in so long." She said, making Jack look at her and smile in return.

"Focus, lovebirds!" Damien yelled, making the couple blush and look at him. "What are we going to do about Indigo?Right now, she's putting on a good show for the Guardians, Oracle, Farah, and Cupid, pulling it off as you, Dottie!"

Pitch thought for a moment as Jack took Dottie's hand, squeezing it with reassurance that they'd find something out, when Pitch snapped his fingers with an idea. "I got it."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear it!" Damien said sarcastically.

"Good, cause this one is the best plan I thought up." The Nightmare King said, ignoring the Spirit of Death's sarcastic remark.

XXXXXXXXX

"Dottie" sat on the couch still, with the blanket still on her back, as the Guardians all stood in the other room, waiting for Jack and Pitch to come back.

"I never thought I'd say this, but where's that bloody Nightmare King and Frost, mate?" Bunny whispered as a gust of wind blew through his fur, making him look over and see Jack and Pitch walk in through a portal, with Damien following behind them.

"There you are!" Farah whispered yelled to them. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, and she's safe in her forest cave." Jack answered in a quiet voice. "She still here?"

"Yeah. Why?" Tooth asked as Sandy made a question mark above his head.

"We'll explain later." Pitch stated before he nodded to Jack who took a deep breathe and ran out of the room and towards the Globe.

"Dottie?!" He yelled, making the others look at Pitch questioningly.

"Just go with it." He mouthed.

Indigo sat there, with her arms crossed now as her eyes were no longer teal, but red. She was growing impatient now that the Guardians plus 2 were still out of the room. She had a feeling they had to have known by now that it wasn't Dottie.

"Dottie!?" Jack's voice yelled, making her quickly go back to her position and turn her eyes teal green again, before she saw Jack running towards her. "Dottie!" He quickly ran up to her as she stood up and hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Oh, Jack!" The fake Dottie said with a smirk on her face as her head was in his chest. "I was so worried."

"You were worried? I'm the one who was worried!" Jack yelled as he pulled away from their hug and placed his hands on her cheeks. "You were the one who was abducted."

"Right." She smiled nervously as he took her hands into his, before noticing Pitch in the shadows behind her. He nodded to the Winter Spirit, telling him it was cool. He smirked back before looking back at "Dottie's" teal green eyes. But he knew they weren't his Dottie's eyes.

"Dot...come with me." He said before he took off her blanket and picked her up as the wind lifted him in the air.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"You'll see, Dot." Jack said smiling as he flew out of the opened window. You'll see.

XXXXXXXX

Dottie was leaning against a tree in the forest of Jack's pond, wearing her usual green deer skin mini-dress with the winter accessories adorning it. Her arms were crossed a brown vine with green spikes started forming in her hand like a whip. A portal opened and Damien walked out of it quickly, which gave Dottie the cue to get ready as Pitch appeared behind her.

Jack flew over the trees before he saw them standing in the field by his pond, making him smirk and fly down towards it, landing on his feet.

"Why are we here, Jackie?" The fake Dottie said with a smirk as Jack set her down on the snow covered grass.

"First of all, I never called him Jackie." Dottie said, making the fake one tense up as she looked and saw the Nature Spirit standing right there. "And second..." Before she finish she swung the whip at the glowing teal necklace, breaking it on impact and making Indigo turn back. "...I look better."

"You little...!" Indigo began as she started letting blue sand spin all around her, but before Damien created the scene in front of her of her death as Agatha Miller. "Why are you...!?"

"AGATHA!" A sweet called out as Dottie ran in and knelt down near Agatha's body, shocking Indigo in the process. "Someone! Anyone! HELP!" Dottie tried moving the tree off of her, but it was too big.

"W-what's this?" Indigo asked as the scene faded from her sight.

"Do you really not remember, Agatha?" Dottie said. "I tried to save you...even though you tried everything to get me and Jack apart!"

"But...why would you do that?!" Indigo yelled as the blue sand fell at her feet. "Why would you help the girl who made your life miserable?!"

Dottie took a moment to reply, with no emotion on her face, before a tiny grin found its way on her lips. "Because it was the Christian thing to do." She finally, making Jack smile at her from behind Indigo.

"Do...do you know who it was who, killed me?" Indigo asked. You could see it in her red eyes that she really wanted to know. She never got that closure from their time zone, since she was already dead. Jack also saw that Pitch was breathing in her fear. He knew at that moment that this was one of Indigo's greatest fears.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Damien asked as he walked up further, making Indigo look at him and tilt her head like she knew him.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I want to know."

"Okay." Damien sighed as he made the scene play again, showing it off once more as the tree fell on top of Agatha. And there, behind the tree trunk after it fell, was a young man, with deep brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like an older version of Jack, which made said spirit look closely at him, making his eyes widen.

"Oh, my; gosh..." Dottie said with surprise.

"There's no way..." Indigo said in shock.

"No..." Jack began. "...dad?"


	13. THIRTEEN

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

Indigo stood in disbelief as she saw Mr. Overland by the chopped tree that killed her. She was entirely speechless at the sight, as well as Jack and Dottie. Damien not so much, as well with Pitch who just looked like he had no emotions at all. But it wasn't just the scene of Agatha's death. The look on Mr. Overland's face...it was completely stone cold, with no emotion or remorse whatsoever. It looked like he intended the tree to fall on top of her to kill her!

"I can't believe your father would do that to me, Jack!" Indigo yelled in surprise, as Jack just stared at the image before him.

"Same." He finally said as Dottie walked up to them and placed a comforting hand on Jack and Indigo's shoulders. "I mean, he wouldn't do that on purpose!"

"Well, how do you explain the look of pure evil on his face?!" Indigo yelled as she pushed Dottie's hand off of her shoulder. "He purposely wanted to kill me!"

"He didn't like you, Agatha." Pitch said as he leaned up against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can see that, Pitch!"

"And to be perfectly honest...I don't blame him." The Nightmare King had obviously hit a nerve there, making Indigo glare at him with her eyes now glowing a bright red out of anger.

"Indigo, calm down." Dottie said as she went in front of her and Pitch. "He's just mean. So ignore him."

"Not a problem." Indigo declared as she looked away while Damien made the scene fall.

"Wait..." Jack began as he looked around. "...you don't think my father is here with us, do you?"

"I doubt it!" Damien yelled. "I mean, only Manny can create a spirit. So there's no way he let your dad become..." As he was saying this, an evil chuckle rang through the air, echoing like they were in an empty cave, and making everyone look around in wonder and fear. Well, all but Pitch, who only looked in wonder and anger.

"I find it fascinating that you all are debating this." A voice said before a man walked out of the woods behind Dottie, aiming a knife towards her. "But you should watch your backs." And with that, he threw the knife, but only to get it caught in a wall of vines thanks to Dottie's powers.

"Nice try." She said with a smirk as she turned around with the vines falling as well as the knife, only to scream at the sight of the man, which caught Jack's attention. The Winter Spirit ran over to her and went in front of her with an arm out to protect her and glared at the man before them, with Indigo making a blue sand scythe as well as Pitch with his black sand.

"Jackson...you're looking well." The man said with a regal sound to his voice. He was wearing an all black princely suit with some red hear and there, as well as red boots. His hair was the same brown as Jack's when he was alive, but his eyes were black, where they would have been brown.

"Dad? Is that really you?" Jack asked surprised but still protecting Dottie.

"Yes, son...it's me." He said as he looked at Indigo and scuffed. "You're here?! I'd stay away from my son if I were you!"

"The heck with your son! I want to murder you for murdering me!" Indigo yelled as she went to swipe her scythe, only to be stopped by Damien.

"DON'T!" The Spirit of Death yelled. "He can't be harmed!"

"He's right." The man began as he chuckled. "I'm not apart of the human-spirit world."

"Than what are you!?" Pitch asked as he walked up to the front of the group, with anger on his face. The man smirked at the Nightmare King before he swiped his hand towards him, sending him back into the tree with a hard bang.

"Pitch!" Dottie yelled as she ran up to him to help him stand up. She may have known he was a bad guy, but she still cared for everyone. Especially since he helped Jack find her.

"Let's just say...I'm from down below." The man answered before an evil chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Daniel!" A female voice called out, making him look behind him to see Oracle standing there with a stern look on her face..

"Aura...you're looking good." He said with an unamused attitude.

"You leave Jack and his friends alone! This world has no use for the likes of a demon!" Oracle yelled, making Daniel scuff and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Very well. But I will be back." He said through the air, before Oracle ran up to Jack and the others.

"You guys okay?" She asked worried.

"We're fine, mom." Jack said as Dottie walked up with Pitch, Indigo and Damien. "Thanks for showing up when you did."

"Sure thing, dear." Oracle began. "But we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Pitch asked as he stood up and nodded to Dottie as a thanks. Oracle looked at the Nightmare King with sympathy, making Pitch's eyes widen in surprise. "No...not her!"

"She's returned, Pitch!" Oracle began. "My father told me himself!"

"But I sent her back down there!"

"Uh, who the heck are we talking about?" Jack asked confused, more confused than the other 3.

"We're talking about the partner I used to have!" Pitch declared with his eyes closed in frustration and his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"What partner?" Indigo asked surprised.

"Her name...is Endora Noir."

XXXXXXXXX

Daniel Overland appeared in a dark cave, while he was walking in further to find a room with glowing lanterns on the ceiling and torches lit on the ground. A big globe was in the back of the cave, with a girl standing in front of it, with her long black hair and black clothing covered back to the entrance.

Daniel smirked at the sight of his partner as he walked up to her and looked at the globe himself. "Hello, Endora."

"You scared them?" She asked with her completely black eyes shining against her deadly pale skin.

"Yep."

"Do they know I'm back?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure a certain King of Fear knows." Daniel smirked again and looked at her, with her look back at him, her own black lipstick covered lips smirking in return.

"Good." She said as she walked away from the globe and grabbed her big black wand staff from the table, with a red orb in the center, covered in vines that were attached to the base. "Let's have them worry, and fear. After all, that is a gift of our home." She giggled evilly as the red orb shined a bit and then went back to being dull. "Soon, Pitchie...we'll be partners again."

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday!**


	14. FOURTEEN

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

"WHAT?!" North yelled in surprise and anger. "Endora Noir has returned!?"

"Yeah," Oracle said. "It's hard to believe myself."

"Is she like dad, mom?" Jack asked.

"Obviously, kid," Indigo said as she was sitting on a counter in the Globe Room.

"She is...and she's powerful," Oracle said.

"What powers?" Dottie asked with curiosity.

"I don't think you of all spirits want to know, Dorothy."

"Why is that?" Farah asked as she stood near Cupid.

If only she knew who he was. Oracle thought. "Because...it's the same powers as hers."

"Nature?" Dottie asked.

"Yes. But it's all darkened."

"Great...can we say Maleficent anybody!?" Farah yelled as she finally noticed someone missing. "Where's Pitch?"

"He needed a breather." Jack began. "He's still in the woods by Burgess."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it!" Pitch yelled frustrated as he walked through the woods. "Endora...my enemy!" His blackened heart didn't feel right. Endora was a pretty girl to him, but she wasn't right for him. Besides, she was a girl of demonic origin, not a spirit like he was. So it wouldn't have worked out nonetheless.

"Dang, I need a drink." He said before he heard a giggle in the distance, making him look over to see a girl sitting on the bench with her hands placed delicately on her lap like a princess. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see the color they were, but she looked like she was a teacher of some kind. Her outfit and coat said a lot.

"What is she giggling at?" He asked himself out of confusion as he walked closer to her, but stayed hidden in the shadows of trees just in case she could see him. But who was he kidding...no adult could see him or even hear him.

 _"Someday/my prince will come/someday/we'll meet again/and away to his castle we'll go/to be happy forever/I know..."_ She sang with a voice of an angel as Pitch stood there with surprise on his face. Her voice sounded familiar to him. _"...someday/when spring is here/we'll find/our love anew/and the birds will sing/and wedding bells will ring/someday/when my dreams/come true."_

"Whoa..." Pitch began as he walked further from the shadows. He walked in front of her as she opened her eyes, revealing icy blue orbs, looking right through him. He looked at her face for a moment, before seeing the little scar above her right eyebrow. He remembered her now.

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 ** _Pitch walked through the woods, alone and quickly, trying to get away from Endora. She was starting to get a little too clingy for his taste. So clingy to the point where he couldn't take her partnership anymore. So he ran away from her practically._**

 ** _And as he walked into the park, he noticed a young girl of maybe 17, like Jack. She was on the ground, not moving, not breathing, not doing anything. Now at this time, he may have been a villain, but seeing people not caring for someone who had passed out ticked him off. He'd make sure they got nightmares for this._**

 ** _He ran up to her slowly and checked her over. That's when he saw it, the bleeding wound above her right eyebrow. Someone must have decked her one and when they saw she wasn't moving or breathing, they panicked and ran._**

 ** _"Stupid kids." He mumbled as the girl stirred and woke up. "Oh, crap."_**

 ** _"Who are you?" She asked groggily. She could see him. How Pitch didn't know. But she could see him._**

 ** _"That's not important right now," Pitch said hushed. "You okay?" He struggled to say this, but since he had ran up to her, he had to at least ask._**

 ** _"Yeah, I should be." She said with her eyes drooping a bit. She quickly realized this and sat up a little too fast, grabbing her wounded forehead. "Dang it...too fast." She said, making Pitch scuff with a laugh._**

 ** _He could see she was in pain from the blow to the head, but something about her intrigued him. She could see him and she didn't scream when she did. She was an odd one to him._**

 ** _"Look at this stuff/isn't it neat/wouldn't you think my collection's complete/wouldn't you think I'm the girl/the girl who has/everything..." She sang out loud, making Pitch perk up. Her voice was really pretty in his opinion. Then again, he rarely thought anything was pretty._**

 ** _"Why are you singing?" He asked, making her look at him, blood drying up by her right eye._**

 ** _"It helps me forget about the pain." She said with a grin._**

 ** _"Oh..." Pitch stated as he stood up. He held out a hand to her and she looked puzzled. He was a virtual stranger to her and he could be planning something to hurt her even more. But, there was something in his eyes that made her think otherwise. So she took his outstretched hand and immediately felt something going up her arm and down her spine as he pulled her up to her feet._**

 ** _She could tell that Pitch felt it too because he couldn't take his golden eyes off of her icy blue ones._**

 ** _~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

Pitch stared in surprise as he backed up. Her eyes blinked a couple times before shaking her head like she was trying to forget something. She sighed however as it must not have worked.

"Where is he?" She asked, making Pitch stop and look at her confused. "It's been forever since he found me that day, hurt with a bleeding forehead. I know he felt something like I did."

"She remembers?" He asked himself as the light breeze blew her loose brown pigtails behind her head.

"I just wish I knew his name." She spoke again before standing up from the bench and dusting herself off.

"It's Pitch." He said, knowing full well she wouldn't hear him. But to his surprise, she perked up.

"Pitch?" She was confused how she heard that. No one was there in front of her before, but maybe they were well hidden. "That's an odd name to have."

"She...heard me?" He was surprised to see this. She looked like she was 25, an adult, who didn't seem to have any fears at all. So how could she hear him?

"You came back." She said with a smile as she turned to look at him. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You can see me now?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because I've been here the whole time." He said, making her look at him confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You must be some spirit then."

"Yeah, guess you could say that." He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with this interaction. She was a human, he immortal. It was destined to take a wrong turn.

"Your name is Pitch, right?"

"Yeah...yeah, it is." Pitch began. "Pitch Black, actually."

"I'm Athena...Athena Blythe." She smiled at him, which made him look away from her. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't know me." He said. "I'm not a nice person."

"News flash, honey...the world has all sorts of not nice people. I've learned to accept that."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes...people don't want to change," Athena answered. "But there are those rare occasions that you get the armor just right, and you can touch a life."

"You seem a little too wise for your age."

"Yeah." She giggled. "But that's why I became a music teacher. I felt like teens needed a little guidance."

Pitch grinned a genuine grin at that statement for some reason. It was like she was touching his blackened heart...and making a pure white. He was changing just because of her.

But unaware, in the darkness of the trees, was Endora staring at the scene with her completely black eyes glowing with green. "That same girl from all those years ago...should have killed her when I had the chance." She said with a smirk forming on her face. "Well...better late than never...right?" She giggled evilly before disappearing into a tornado of red smoke, with her laughter echoing through the air.

 **Happy 2018, everybody!**


	15. FIFTEEN

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

Endora reappeared in her lair as Daniel jumped at the sudden sound of heels clicking on the cement slab they had for a base.

"I take it found Pitch?" He asked as Endora grabbed her staff quickly.

"Indeed I have. He was with that girl from years ago."

"What girl?" Daniel asked but was cut off in the middle of his question as Endora swiped her hand in the air, showing the scene she saw before of Pitch and Athena.

"Her...Athena Blythe."

"What's so bad about her?"

"She's stealing him from me!" Endora yelled with anger. "A long long time ago/I had him as my very own/was a beautiful/hatable/couple..." She began as a smirk painted itself on her face. She even held up her staff in the air, waiting. "...but she came along and took my nightmare/he left me to fade away/but darling/now the turn is mine."

With that little song, the sphere on her staff glowed brightly, with her laughing evilly in the background as Daniel followed her lead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dottie appeared out of little red and green rose pettels in the woods that she knew Pitch was still in, and looked around. She may have seen Pitch as the villain, but she still cared. It was in her blood to care all the time.

"Pitch!?" She called out as she walked into the clearing, seeing Jack's pond in the center. "Oh wow." She said with a shake to her voice. "This place...such a sad memory."

Pitch heard her and looked over with Athena following suit. She saw Dottie somehow as well. And to be honest, she looked familiar.

"Who's that?" She asked, gaining Dottie's attention as she looked over and saw Pitch with the human girl.

"Pitch, there you are." She said as she ran up to them. "The Guardians need to speak with you."

"Of course they do." He said with a sigh.

"When can I see you again?" Athena asked, causing Pitch to look at her surprised. Even as an adult, she wasn't scared of him. She was interesting to him.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked surprised.

"Why would I be?" She asked. "Just because you're the Boogeyman doesn't mean I have to be scared."

"How'd you figure that out?" Dottie asked with a smirk. She most definitely was meant for Jack.

"Well, he's in all black and his name sounds like he'd be the monster under the bed." Athena answered, which made Pitch grin. He finally found someone who understood him in some way. He, actually, found himself wanting to see her again.

"How's later tonight, dearie?" He asked, which made Dottie's smirk turn into one of a smile. It was too bad she wasn't Cupid. She would have put an arrow in both of their hearts by now. But he probably already did that.

"Sounds good. But I'll understand if you can't make it." Athena said smiling before he took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. She blushed at this action before she watched him leave with Dottie trailing behind.

She sighed with happiness before standing up and leaving the area, right as Endora appeared with Daniel.

"Dang it, we missed them!" Endora yelled as she held her staff with a vice grip.

"What's Plan B?" Daniel asked as he watched Endora think for a moment as she saw Athena in her mind walking home. It was a little cottage in the woods.

She smirked evilly as she held her staff up in the air, letting lightning shoot at it, and making it glow.

"By the sting of light, and the heat of the rays, let Athena Blythe sleep...for the rest of her days!" The sphere glowed brighter as she saw in her mind what eas happening, before a smirk made itself known on her face. "Perfect." She said with an evil giggle following after as she and Daniel disappeared.

(A/N: Sorry. I must really like the whole deep sleep stuff lol)

XXXXXXXXXX

Dottie and Pitch reappeared back at North's workshop in the Globe Room, gaining everyone's attention.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Pitch asked as he crossed his arms. He noticed Bunny didn't look too happy at the moment and he figured that it was just because of the events prier to now. But when he looked over, he saw the Guardian Crystal out. And the image on it freaked him out.

"Pitch..." Jack began as he pushed Tooth out of Pitch's line of vision, which only confirmed his theory. "...you were chosen."

On the crystal, was the image of Pitch with two nightmares behind him.

XXXXXXXX

A young girl with pine green died hair walked up to Athena's cottage and walked in quietly.

"Athena, I'm here!" She called out as she closed the door behind her. "Athena!?" She called again, but there was no answer again. She slowly walked down the hall of the young teacher's house before coming across Athena's bed room...and screamed.

"Oh my God! Athena!" The young girl yelled as she ran up to her teacher and knelt down beside her while pulling out her phone to call 911.

(A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter. I haven't been feeling it for a while, but I felt like I needed to do something. So, here you go. I hope you liked it.)


	16. SIXTEEN

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

"How in all things that is horror did I get chosen to be a Guardian?!" Pitch yelled as he stared at the image on the crystal, with Dottie and Cupid staring in disbelief as well, but kept their expressions to a minimum since it was Pitch they were talking about.

"That is what I'd like to know, mate!" Bunny yelled in surprise as well.

"I'm sure my father has an explanation for all this." Oracle said as she walked up to the crystal and stared at it for a while. She noticed one thing different about the image of Pitch, however. He was smiling a normal smile. Not an evil grin or smirk. A normal, everyday smile. It was surprising to Oracle Moon, for she had never seen him smile before.

"Well ask him, Miss Spirit of the Moon!" Pitch yelled. "I don't belong as a Guardian!"

Oracle sighed as she looked up at the moon, before a vision of a young girl came to her brain, looking like she was out cold and in the hospital. Then she got the image of Endora laughing evilly with her late husband as they stood outside of the unconscious girl's room, no one seeing them. She backed up some as she touched her head in shock, making Pitch perk up at the sudden move.

"You okay?" He asked, sounding like he cared for once. But you could still hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Endora and Daniel...I can see them outside of a hospital room..." Oracle began, making Dottie perk up. "...that is holding a young girl...maybe a 25-year-old..." Now Pitch perked up at that age. "...she's out cold. Endora must have used the same spell that Indigo used on Dottie."

"I'm the only who knows how to use it!" Indigo yelled. "How does a rat like Endora know it!?"

"You're not the one who created it, girl!" Dottie yelled.

"She's right there, Indie." Farah added, making Cupid chuckle at her nickname for Indigo, while the blue haired spirit just rolled her eyes.

"What does the girl look like?" Pitch asked, now showing that he was worried.

"Long brown hair, icy blue eyes, white skin..." Oracle began to describe before seeing a little detail by her right eye. "...and a small scar by her right eye."

"Athena..." Pitch said under his breath as he clenched his fists. "...that witch has been wanting to do that to her ever since I met her years ago."

"Why is that, Black?" Jack asked with a hint of intrigue, which only made Dottie strike his arm with a smack. She knew he was a child at times, but this was no time to be a childish 17-year-old.

"When I met her, she was 17, and was unconscious because some idiot punched her, leaving that scar Oracle just saw." Pitch answered. "And after that day, I'd want to see her. She could see me...and she wasn't afraid."

"Wait...a teenager could see the Boogeyman!?" Tooth yelled with Sandy crossing his arms out of surprise while he listened.

"Yeah. But at the time, Endora and I were working together to try and cause an eternal darkness." Pitch continued. "Endora got pretty jealous for some crazy reason and it was in that moment that I sent her packing."

"That's why you attacked us 5 years ago." North said understanding.

"Yes! Endora and I came up with the plan, but since she was back where came from, it was my plan."

"Now she succeeded in taking Athena from you." Cupid said with sorrow.

"She used the same spell I used!" Indigo yelled as she walked in further to the Globe Room. "All she needs is the kiss of true love like Sleeping Beauty."

"And me!" Dottie yelled as she looked away from Indigo. "But she's right, Pitch."

"No...no! I refuse!"

"Why?!" Bunny yelled out of anger.

"Because...!" Pitch stopped there as he looked at the globe in the center of the room. His blackened heart may have been evil, but with Athena it was changing. He could feel his heart breaking, knowing that she might never wake up if he didn't do something. But, there was one problem... "...I forgot what love feels like."

"Pitch..." Cupid began, getting the Boogeyman's attention as he looked at the Spirit of Valentine's Day. "...no one really forgets what love feels like. You may think you have, but its always there, deep down."

Pitch was staring at him, with no emotion on his face, as he stood up straight with his normal regal posture as before. "Meaning...?"

"Meaning, you just have to take time and find it again. It's not hard."

Pitch looked away from him in that moment, before grinning a small bit. Images of his daughter popped into his head like an old song that he had forgotten. He remembered how he felt with her, how he loved her so much. And as he remembered this, he remembered how he felt when he first started hanging out with Athena when she was still a teenager. He had fallen in love with her then.

"Just like that." Cupid said under his breathe when he saw how Pitch as grinning.

After a while, the black clothed spirit looked at the rest, with his grin fading at the sight of other spirits beside him. "I have to go." He said before disappearing into the shadows behind him.

"I'll follow him." Dottie said before giving Jack a quick peck on the lips and disappearing in a swirl of red rose petals.

"Be careful, Dot." Jack said under his breath before feeling like there were vines wrapping around him, which made him look down to see black vines around his legs. Even noticed them around everyone else's legs. "Oh no." Was the one thing he got out before he felt himself get lifted up...as he dropped his staff.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pitch appeared in the dark shadows of Athena's hospital room with Dottie appearing in the other corner that was filled with light from her rose petal swirl. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and walking up to the unconscious Athena. He took her hand into his and stared at her sleeping figure, hoping by just his touch she'd wake up.

"Athena?" He spoke her name with a quiver as Dottie watched rom the corner. She was starting to feel bad for the Boogeyman, to her surprise. He had finally found someone he could share a love with, only to have an old flame, or nightmare in his opinion, come back and ruin it for him yet again. It didn't seem fair to her.

"Athena, it's Pitch." Pitch spoke up again, not expecting for her to answer him. "Please wake up." He then bent down and placed a, surprisingly, sweet kiss on her lips, letting a blast of light circle them both, with Dottie watching in surprise. She stared on as she looked around, seeing everything was turned off that Athena was hooked up to, and her clipboard was gone as well. Something wasn't right here.

As Pitch pulled away, Athena's eyes fluttered opened as she saw Pitch standing there with his golden eyes staring into her icy blue ones. "Pitch?" She questioned as she sat up and looked at him closely. She smiled at him before throwing her arms around him, catching him off guard as she hugged him. But after a while, he wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her back with a tight embrace. She was okay.

"Pitch..." Dottie interrupted, getting the two to pull away and look at her. "...her monitors are off and her clipboard disappeared. Something's not right." She informed him, making him look around in wonder. Something was wrong here. The monitors should still be on and beeping, saying she was awake now, and her clipboard with her diagnosis on it should have still been around.

"What's going on?" Athena asked as Pitch helped her get out of the bed.

Dottie looked over at the nurses station, seeing a young pine green haired girl standing there, looking like she was trying to remember something, before shrugging it off and turned around to leave. Athena saw her too and backed away out of shock and fear. Pitch should have been happy about her being afraid, but since it was Athena, he wished she wasn't.

"She doesn't remember me? Willow Grant doesn't remember me?"

"I think...because she was a mortal and you're a spirit, she got turned into one thanks to the spell, combined with your kiss." Dottie said to Pitch, which made him sigh.

"I think you might be right." He responded as he took Athena's hand while Dottie swiped her hand in the air and turned Athena's hospital gown into a plain brown strapless dress, with little brown sandals on her feel.

Just then, Athena's eyes went white and back. She shook her head and looked at the two in front of her, like she had just seen a ghost.

"Athena, what is it?" Pitch asked, making her look at him.

"It's the others...they're in trouble."


	17. SEVENTEEN

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

North's workshop was filled with blackened vines as Endora's laugh echoed through the halls. Yetis and elves were hiding in different rooms as the Guardians struggled against the vines that bound them.

Jack struggled the hardest out of all of them, as his goal was in sight. His staff laid on the ground in front of him, just out of reach. He had to get it before Endora noticed it. It was the only shot he had to save everyone.

Farah struggled with Cupid, as they were bound by vines further from Jack and the others.

"Dang these are tight!" She yelled before she gave up trying to break free. "I should have seen this coming."

"Farah, it's not your fault." Cupid began.

"But..."

"Just because you didn't see Endora in the equation doesn't make it your problem. I should know."

"What do you mean?" Farah asked as she looked over at him.

"Back before I was Cupid, I was a normal man, with a wife and kid." Cupid began. "My wife ended up dying in a freak snowstorm."

Farah's eyes widened at this knowledge. She remembered dying in a snowstorm too. "What was her name?"

Cupid looked at her for a moment and grinned as he remembered his beloved's name. "Flee...Flee Overland."

And with that, Farah let the stray tear fall down her face with a smile. "Charles?" She said, gaining his attention again. Hearing his old name from Farah's lips proves to him that his theory was right.

"Aw!" Endora's voice roared tgrough the air as she finally appeared to them all and kicked up Jack's staff into her hands, making Jack sigh in defeat. "How adorable! A married couple reunited! I could puke."

"You must be Endora." Tooth spoke up, as Sandy was making little figures with his sand above his head.

"Indeed I am, Tooth." Endora responded as she scanned the group with the black orbs that were her eyes. "Where's Pitch?"

"He's not here!" Jack yelled to her.

"Well where is, Frosty?"

"Leave them alone, Endora." A voice spoke up, making everyone look over to see Pitch walk in with Dottie behind him.

"Ah, there you are Pitchie!"

"Endora, focus!" Daniel yelled as he landed near the group. "Use the staff! Now!"

"Right." Endora winked at Pitch before swiping the staff in her hand like a baton, making black vines race towards them quickly. Pitch shrunk into his shadow while Dottie hopped into the air as she made a sword with her water ability, before freezing it in its form.

"Whoa." Jack whispered as he watched his girl land on top of the globe.

"You can't trap me, Endora!" Dottie yelled as made rose pettels and vines float around her.

"Oh dearie..." Endora began as she snapped her fingers turning Dottie's vines black and having them wrap around the young nature spirit, binding her to the globe. "...I'm more powerful."

"Dottie!" Jack yelled out of worry and anger.

"Oh don't worry, Frosty...she won't be like that for long." Endora's smile sent shivers down everyone's spine, like a snake crawling up your back.

"Oh no..." Athena said under her breath, trying to keep herself hidden so Endora didn't know she was there.

"Endora!" Pitch yelled as he appeared behind her and knocked the staff out of her hand, only to get the young demon to spin around and swipe her hand in the air, making darkened vines come out of nowhere and wrap themselves around the Nightmare King.

"NO!" Athena yelled as she ran out of her hiding spot quickly.

"Daniel, get her!" Endora yelled as Daniel flew towards the brunette girl standing there.

"No! DON'T!" Pitch yelled with anger as he fought against the vines.

"Come here, girlie!" Daniel yelled as he shot red flames towards her, only to have them blocked by black flames coming out of nowhere. "What?!"

"What is it?!" Endora yelled towards her partner as she turned around, and stood there wide eyed as black flames engulfed Athena. "What's happening?!"

"Athena!" Pitch yelled as he struggled against the vines, before a blast of black flames spread through the room and fading away, showing Athena again. But somethings (and by some, I mean a lot) were different by her appearance.

Her green dress had turned into a black dress that stopped below the knees, with off the shoulders puffy sleeves, red leather boots, two bronze chains, one small than the other, and a red chocker necklace. Her hair was even different. It was the same length as before was now midnight black and her lips were covered with black lipstick. And when she opened her eyes, they were a glowing crimson red.

"No way...HOW!?" Endora screamed with anger as Athena's hand had erupted in black flames.

"So you're Endora." Athena began as swiped her free hand at Daniel and turned him into stone. "I heard so much about you from when I was 17, and met Pitch for the first time."

"Again...HOW ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?"

"Simple...that spell you put on me...made Athena Blythe disappear from the world, like she was never born." Athena began with a smirk as she walked up further to Endora. "But because of that...Athena Noir was born." And with that, she shot the flames that were on her hand at Endora, burning her in the process as the vines on everyone dispersed.

"YAY ATHENA!" Farah screamed as she grabbed Jack's staff and threw it to him, having him catch it in mid air while Dottie hopped down beside him.

"It's the end, Endora." Pitch said as Athena stopped her flames and walked up to Pitch before looking at her with glowing white eyes.

"No...no! Please!" Endora yelled as Athena swiped her hand in the air...and turned Endora into a statue of stone.

"You are bound in His name, Endora...go back to where you came from." Dottie said as the statue melted like ice, with a dark smoke dispersing into the air like a mist.

After a while, Athena's eyes went back to normal, their crimson color, as she looked up at Pitch, who just took her hand and smiled at her.

"Athena Noir? Really?" Dottie asked after the battle, which made Athena look at her and roll her eyes.

"Don't blame me for the name! It's Manny's doing!"

"Of course it is." North said with his signature 'ho ho ho' following afterwards. "Now, Dottie, Cupid...and Pitch...do you accept the duties of being Guardian?"

"I know I do." Cupid said with a smile.

Dottie smiled at Jack before looking at North and stepped forward with Cupid following suit. They looked over at Pitch who was hesitant at first. There was already the Guardian of Love, Cupid, the Guardian of Equality, Dottie Meadows...who was he the Guardian of?

"Pitch...?" He heard a voice speak, making him look down at Athena, who was smiling at him with love in her eyes. "...no mater what you choose...you'll always be my Guardian." He grinned at her before looking up at the moon, who was shining down on him, reminding him of his daughter and how he wished she was there.

"Well, Pitch?" Jack's voice spoke up, making the Nightmare King look over at him, showing confusion in his golden gray eyes. "What do you say? Be a Guardian?"

"I don't know, Pitch." Indigo said as she walked up from her spot.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Indigo!" Pitch yelled, making the blue haired girl roll her eyes before disappearing in blue sand, with the statue of Daniel following her.

"I'd say yes, North..." Pitch began as he looked back the others. "...but I don't know what my center would be."

"Why not family?" A voice spoke up, making everyone look over to see a girl wearing a red, green, and white gown that looked like it was made from leaves, with pine green high-heels on her feet. Her long brown hair framed her face beautifully as it flowed passed her butt, with her white and silver tiara glistening in the light on her head, and her white ballroom gloves on her hands.

Pitch stared in surprise as he walked forward a little bit, to get a better look at her. Her eyes held a mature nature and a love that he hadn't seen in such a long time. "Emily?" He asked, shock clearly present in his own eyes, as he looked into her eyes of the same color as his.

"It's been too long, dad." She said as she walked up to him with sincerity in her voice and posture.

"You..."

"I'm the one who recommended it to Manny, that you become a Guardian."

"Why?!" Bunny asked in surprise.

"Because..." Emily began as grinned at her father in front of her. "...he showed me he can do the right thing and save the day, rather than cause a nightmare."

"Emily...I..."

"And it's because of his daughter, that he has been chosen to be the Guardian...of Family."

"Wow." Farah said with a grin on her face. "That's...actually a good reason to be a Guardian."

"It is." Jack said under his breath as he grinned at this whole scene.

"Emily Jane...you've become a beautiful young lady." Pitch finally said with a smile, as Emily smiled back at him, before throwing her arms around his torso in a hug, surprising him in the process, before he smiled and hugged her back, while his blackened heart turned to gold, and turning a part of his hair to a gold streak.

"So, do you, Cupid, Dottie Meadows, and Pitch Black, promise to protect the children of the world with their hopes and dreams? For they are all that we are, and all that we'll ever be." North said from the Guardian book that was in his hands now.

"I will." Cupid said with a smile as he looked over at Dottie.

"Definitely!" Dottie said with a smile of her own as Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, before everyone looked over at Pitch, who had just released his daughter from a hug, and was now looking at them. He had a genuine smile on his face as he stared at everyone there, until his eyes landed on Athena, standing there with a smile on her face. He knew what he had to say.

"I will."

 **Sorry for the late update. I had some writer's block with this story. But I finally got it done.**

 **Now don't think it's over. Because an epilogue is coming your way.**

 **God bless and have a nice day!**


	18. Epilogue

**_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_**

Jack was in his room, fixing his white hair a bit with a comb as North walked in behind him. The young Winter Spirit looked at him and smiled nervously at him.

"It's the big day, Jack." North began. "You ready?"

"Yeah...yeah, I think so." Jack said nervously as he fixed his frosted white and blue tie around his neck and brushed off his suit jack before walking out of the room with North by his side.

XXXXXXXXX

Dottie was in her room with Oracle and Farah, helping her get ready. Oracle curled her hair a bit to make it prettier and Farah kept using a lint brush on Dottie's icy blue and white gown.

"Farah, that's enough!" Dottie yelled with a giggle in her voice, making the Snowstorm Spirit look at her and smile nervously before placing the lint brush on the makeup table.

"You look beautiful, Dorothy." Oracle said as they were looking in the mirror of her makeup table. "My son is a lucky man."

"He is!" Farah said as she took one of Farah's hands. "But if you hurt him, nothing will stop me from hurting you."

"I don't attend to hurt him, Flee." Dottie said as her eyes sparkled with wonder and...something else. "Besides...he's about to be a dad."

"What?" Farah asked shocked while Oracle looked at her with a smile of excitement. "You're..."

"I am...I just found out yesterday." Dottie answered as Farah screamed and hugged her with excitement.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" She yelled, which made Dottie laugh as they pulled away and Oracle hugged her.

"Congratulations, Dorothy." Oracle said as she pulled away.

"Thanks, Oracle."

"Please, Dottie...call me mom."

XXXXXXXXX

Jack stood at the alter, seeing everyone there. Every spirit and animal standing around, with North holding the Bible in his hands...and Pitch by his side, wearing a black suit with a green tie around his neck.

"I don't see why you asked me to be your best man, Frost." Pitch said as he saw Athena walk down, wearing a beautiful skin tight green strapless dress with red roses in her hands.

"You helped me through my memories...you saved me when no one else could..." Jack began as little Sophie started throwing flower pettels on the aisle floor. Jamie was the Ring Bear and was following her down the aisle. "...you saved Dottie. Without you, we wouldn't be having this wedding right now."

"I appreciate that...Jack." He said with a smile as Dottie came around the corner, wearing her beautiful wedding gown and her veil covering her face. The person beside her was Cupid, Farah's husband. Since Dottie's father had been dead for so long, Cupid had stepped in to walk her down the aisle. It was sweet of him to do so.

"Whoa." Jack whispered as Dottie came down the aisle, and when the reached the alter, Cupid kissed Dottie's forehead and walked over to Farah who was sitting in the front row. Jack held out his hand for her and she took it with a delegate touch, before Jack walked her up to North.

"You clean up nice, Frost." Dottie said with a smirk in her voice.

"Thanks." He said back. "But you look more beautiful than yesterday."

"We are gathered here together, to join Dottie Meadows, and Jack Frost, in marriage." North began. "Is there anyone here, who object to this?" He waited for a moment, as Dottie held her breath. No one really opposed to this from what she thought. "Then let's continue." North smiled as he looked at Dottie, seeing her let out the breath she was holding. "Do you, Jack Frost, take Dottie Meadows as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, and to protect in the time of battle, till death do you part?"

"I do." Jack said with a smile as he had slipped the silver wedding band on her left hand ring finger, where her engagement ring still sat.

"And do you, Dottie Meadows, take Jack Frost as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, and to protect in the time of a battle, till death do you part?"

Dottie took the silver wedding band from the pillow Jamie was holding and looked at Jack with excitement in her eyes, as she took his left hand and slipped the band on his ring finger. "I do." She said with a tear falling from her eye.

"Then, I am proud to announce you as husband and wife." North said with a smile as well. "Jack, you can kiss the bride."

Jack smiled with his pearly white teeth showing as he lifted the veil over Dottie's head, revealing her beautiful face to him as he planted a sweet kiss on her lips, with her returning it. There was an irruption of applause in the room as Jack pulled away from her with a smile.

"I love you, Dot." He said was he played with a piece of her hair.

"I love you too, Jack." She replied as they shared another sweet kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

Indigo saw the ceremony from her hideout in a far away forest, through her sand sphere. Her eyes glowed with hatred as she spun around and saw the statue of Daniel standing there.

"So, they're officially married now...how wonderful." She said as she swiped her hand in the air, breaking the statue as Daniel fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Hello Daniel." She smirked, while Daniel looked up at her with his red eyes. They showed fear and hate as he also saw the wedding ceremony in the blue sand sphere behind her.

"You now...work for me."

 **THE END...?**


End file.
